mas alla del amor
by M.Z.C
Summary: chap 6 arriba tenias algo en la boca-dijo de manera picara james-y mira ahí tienes mas – y acercandose la beso de nuevo...
1. 1bromas

Este es mi 1º fic así q espero q tengan paciencia conmigo y mi historia, aunque espero q sea buena es sobre el amor de lily y james aunque no se sobre q bases me voy a tirar creo q estará interesante espero q lo lean ok bye dejen reviews byeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Todos los personajes son de nuestra querida Rowling(aplausos) y las historias son mías si uno de mis capítulos se asemeja demasiado al de un fic externo al mío avísenme miren q no estoy pa' demandas ok bueno léanlo chauuuuuuuu  
  
P.D: las cosas entre paréntesis son pensamientos de mi enferma mente jajajajajaj bueno bye  
  
1º¿amor a 1º vista?  
  
Jaaaaaaaaaaaamesssssssssss-gritaba furiosa el 2 de septiembre una hermosa alumna de 15 años de tiernos y exóticos ojos verdes esmeralda y un muy particular pelo rojo desde la habitación de chicas de la cual salía corriendo hacia la sala común, detrás de ella venían sus amigas y compañeras de cuarto Susan March (sorry quien allá inventado este nombre pero me gusta guajajajajajaja)una rubia chica de extraños y llamativos ojos violetas ,al lado de ella venia Elisa weaver de liso pelo negro al igual q sus ojos y de tez muy blanca dándole un toque gótico y junto a ella Caroline alumna de pelo castaño con ojos azules q había llegado el año pasado de intercambio, la cual se quedo en la escuela debido a la estrecha amistad q forjo el pasado año con las chicas.  
  
Si te encuentro té matoooooooooó-  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala común se encontraban cuatro chicos muertos de risa en especial el líder del grupo el cual ya se encontraba riendo de manera grotesca pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo con un pelo azabache muy desordenado y ojos color miel en un cuerpo muy atlético ^no por nada era el chico mas popular de Hogwarts y con mas citas, por lo demás al lado riéndose de manera disimulada se encontraba un apuesto chico con un color de pelo castaño claro ceniza y dulces facciones con unos ojos entre verdes y azul conocido como Remus, al lado quien le hacia la competencia a James en cuanto a la risa se encontraba Sirius otro atlético chico de pelo negro azulado y ojos color del mar muy sexy(jajá q perra esa palabra) y por ultimo se encontraba Peter quien para ser sinceros desteñía con el grupo de guapos chicos ya q la maldita rata (jajaja sorry)era un poco fofa y con cara de calamardo(quienes ven Bob esponja me entienden)en fin desteñía(desde un principio y no lo echaron), pero bueno al escuchar el ultimo grito intentaron arrancar aunque entre pasos rápidos y risas se hicieron un solo bollo y cayeron ,parándose sonrojados dispuestos a plantar la carrera de nuevo vieron lo mas temido a lily Evans roja de rabia (hacia juego con el pelo) viniendo lo + rápido q podía hacia ellos ,estos con cara de yo no fui la quedaron mirando cínicamente  
  
Q linda estas hoy pelirroja-dijo de manera patosa Sirius con cara de angelito(huy sí es lindo no?)  
  
Lily estas bien deberías ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey estas un poco digamos hinchadita _ dijo Remus intentado hacerse el desentendido  
  
Si creo q los pasteles te han hecho mal -dijo la estúpida rata quien nadie le pidió la opinión Esperando q james dijera algo pero cuando intento abrir la boca lo único q salió fue un amago de risa mal hecho el cual sin querer le hecho baba a lily con lo cual la desquiciaron por completo  
  
QQQQQQQQQ ME HICIERON GRUPO DE $%&%/&(&(&$$(varios improperios dignos de una mujer actual pero recordemos q eran épocas raras) -dijo una enorme y obesa lily al grupo de merodeadores lo cual al ver el espectáculo se deshacían de la risa, lily con un gran esfuerzo logro mover su gordo brazo hasta su reventada túnica para sacar su varita pero como todo fue tan lento los merodeadores ya las tenían afuera  
  
Hay lily solo fue una broma para ver si té veías tan linda gordita como flacucha como el año pasado(sin haberla visto para darse cuenta q ya era una mujer) -dijo sirius  
  
HA NO, YO LOS MATO- intento una fracasada lily correr sin embargo dio un paso y ya no podía mas y al ver q el hechizo mientras mas pasaba el tiempo ella mas aumentaba su volumen se dio por vencida y se puso a llorar intentado correr hacia los dormitorios de las chicas siendo un total fiasco y el hazmerreír de todo Grifindor  
  
Remus al ver la cara de pena de lily la fue a ayudar intentando dar contra el maleficio siendo parado por sirius el cual sé quería reír un ratito mas remus viendo ya el daño sicológico q le estaban provocando a lily le lanzo el contra maleficio de todas manera y viendo como lily ya se iba deshinchando recibió la cachetada mas grande y dolorosa el mundo  
  
NUNCA, NUNCA MAS ME VUELVAN A DIRIGIR LA PALBRA USTEDES CUATRO NUNCA- y volteándose aun con los ojos llorosos se fue a su dormitorio siendo seguida de cerca por sus amigas las cuales estaban atónitas por todo lo sucedido.  
  
Mas tarde en los dormitorios  
  
Lily cálmate esos cuatro mañana tendrán merecidos los acusaremos con Mcgonagall esto no puede seguir así q se creen los dueños de hogwarts -decía una aireada Elisa tratando de consolar a lily la cual parecía magdalena llorando  
  
Si esos estúpidos ¡¡¡¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!........  
  
Continuara...  
  
Ok ya es tarde y mañana tengo clases espero q les guste recuerden q cualquier cosa consejos, retos o cualquier cosa me lo mandan a mi mail ya q por ser primeriza necesito la opinión de ustedes ok si leyeron a la mitad y ya se aburrieron por favor mándeme un reviews pa'decirme lo FOME q esta ok bueno cuídense byeeeeeeeeeee pero algo para q piensen jajajaja  
  
Q habra hecho gritar e esa forma a susan?  
  
Sera otra humillante broma por parte de los merodeadores o algo mas serio bueno mañna o dentro de pronto lo sabrán ok byeeeeeeee  
  
Ha y como no tengo muchas ideas los q quieran ayúdenme pa guiarme en este muno ok 


	2. 2¿sangre o amistad?

Hola este es el 2º capitulo y heeeee bueno acá va a el 2º capitulo y le estoy pidiendo ayuda a mis amigos aunque son medios satánico y quieren matar a alguien al tiro así q no se si les haré caso bueno nos vemos pronto y porfa dejen reviews pa ver si voy en buen camino o en pésimo Cuídense byeeeeeeee  
  
Todos los personajes son de Rowling así q no me molesten jajaja bueno chao  
  
Las cosas en paréntesis son mis pensamientos  
  
Anteriormente...  
  
En el cuarto de chicas ...Sí esos estúpidos ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
A todos los dejo helados el desgarrador grito q sé había escuchado en la pieza de las chicas los merodeadores estaban subiendo muy cuidadosos pensaron, q Voldemort las había atacado cuando ya en la puerta de las chicas con varita en mano y dispuestos a atacar se encontraron con una graciosa escena arriba de la cama se encontraban 3 chicas con gritos estúpidos y despavoridos, en una silla ya con una cara mas de felicidad y con risa se encontraba lily al ver a sus amigas tan locas por una barata pequeña, aunque según Caroline era inmensa, james al ver la tonta escena quedo con cara de ¿q' onda? Pero luego para q pararan de gritar mato a la barata  
  
Ustedes si son escandalosas- dijo con cara de risas sirius  
  
Lily les pego la fría de las miradas y se fue metió al baño  
  
Las chicas distrayéndose ya de la barata se dieron vuelta a ver quien había cerrado una puerta y se encontraron sin lily  
  
james ruega por q lily no le diga nada a Brown, por que el capaz que te golpee-dijo Susan con voz un poco trágica(ellas eran un poquito huecas)  
  
y porque tendría el q pegarme si se puede saber-dijo james sin entender  
  
bueno siendo novios lo más probable es q la quiera defender no encuentras tu-replico al momento susan  
  
yaaaaaaa tanto así como para decirle novios-dijo sirius lanzándole una disimulada mirada a james  
  
si novios o acaso creían q solo ustedes podían tener noviazgos, además ellos se quieren mucho pero eso a ustedes no les interesa así q chao-dijo Elisa echándolos de la pieza  
  
por que dijiste q Brown y yo éramos novios -dijo lily saliendo del baño  
  
por que si lo son- dijo susan despreocupadamente  
  
desde cuando-dijo lily con cara rara  
  
desde mañana, él me dijo si es que a ti te gustaría tener una cita con él y yo le dije q si y él me dijo si mañana estaría bien y yo le dije q si y el me comento como secreto obvio q te pensaba pedir q fueran novios-dijo Elisa tranquilamente mientras veía a lily la cual tenia cara de infarto  
  
lily dile q si es bonito y además es lo mejor así a esos tontos no se atreverán a molestarte-dijo Caroline ya q Scot Brown era el q mandaba en el equipo de quidditch de Griffindor y james y sirius lo respetaban mucho.  
  
Bueno, si es verdad, mañana vere por ahora me conformo con dormir - ijo lily , y todas poniéndose pijama se acostaron  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- EN LA SALA COMUN  
  
Tengo sueño-dijo peter con voz aburrida ya q llevaban demasiado tiempo conversando de algo q el no entendía  
  
No todavía tenemos q ir a hacerle la broma a snape y a malfoy -dijo james  
  
Y de pasada a brown-dijo james  
  
Heeeeeee james no se tu pero te pongo al tanto q yo vengo a hogwarts por el quidditch y las chicas pero el quidditch es algo bastante importante como pa' q tu... -dijo sirius con cara preocupada  
  
Ok , ok no pero q cuente q el se esta metiendo con mi futura esposa -dijo james como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo , el quería mucho a lily pero tenia la equivocada idea de q molestándola iba a lograr q se fijara en el (siendo hasta ahora too lo contrario o no?) Además estaba demasiado seguro de si mismo.  
  
Bueno ya cállense y vamonos -dijo lupin saliendo seguido de los otros merodeadores dejando la sala común sola, bueno eso creían ellos ya q una muy extrañada susan se les quedo mirando no por lo q james quería a lily, ya q no le interesaba sino por que estos se desaparecieron por completo de una extraña manera.  
  
Esto le servira a mi señor- dijo susan tocándose el antebrazo y con una vaga sonrisa subio a los dormitorios , de su baul saco un pergamino , una pluma y tinta y se dispuso a escribir.  
  
Querido padre: Desde antes te quiero agradecer la varita me ha servido de mucho para esconder la marca ya q cada día se me esta haciendo mas difícil mañana me veré con lucius para ver q plan tienen para mi , mas q nada te mandaba esta carta para comentarte de q me entere de q uno de los merodeadores algo me dice q james tiene una capa invisible para salir de la sala común por lo menos hoy no los quise seguir ya q es demasiado tarde , estoy intentado acercarme mas a ellos para conocerlos mas pero se me a impedido te pido disculpas por mi deficiente trabajo sin nada mas q decirte se despide tu hija  
  
Susan Riddle (así era el apellido de  
  
Voldemort cierto)  
  
Con un enorme sentimiento de culpa debido a su lazos amistoso se dirigió a la ventana donde ya se encontraba voldie(jajajajaja) su lechuza negra q había salido a cazar  
  
Llévasela a mi padre,cuídate nos vemos-le dijo a la lechuza la cual le pellizco el dedo en forma afectiva y se fue .  
  
Se quedo mirando largo rato por la ventana viendo como desaparecía su hermosa lechuza, luego de esto se volteo y se acostó en su cama con su sentimiento de culpa ella queriendo o no se había encariñado con sus amigos y enemigos de su padre ¿quien no? Pensó ella pasando ya cuatro años junto a ellos pero no podía traicionar a su sangre y con estos pensamientos se durmió sin saber q en otro lado su padre sé sentía muy orgulloso de la lealtad de su hija aunque sabia q tarde o temprano iba a flaquear pero hasta ese momento la necesitaba viva.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Y como estuvo este espero q bien ya q me costo toda una clase de historia sin poner atención y eso q estoy en los finales pienso poner el tercer capitulo pronto quizás mañana jejeje es q me encanta leer aunque mis amigos me han estado dando ideas algunas estúpidas pero bueno mas no puedo hacer ok byeeee 


	3. 3 reproche de los reprochados

Holaaaaaaaaaa , me tarde en subirlo pero me alegra ver que me han llegado reviews aunque sean tres(algo es algo no) así que a esa tres personas que se detuvieron y me mandaron un review subiéndome el animo gracias, acá les va el tercer capitulo pero antes les voy a contestar a ella tres , así que bye y sigan leyendo.  
  
GIN MALFOY: Vale tu fuiste mi primer review así que gracias jejeje ha y si en esa parte como que me equivoque :p  
  
NAYADE: gracias por ayudarme y si, la mamá de Susan tiene un terrible gusto y eso que es bonita, aunque voldemort por como se vio en harry potter y la cámara secreta no era nada de feo en su adolescencia lo que hace la maldad U_U.  
  
ALEBLACKMOON: gracias cuando creí que ya no me llegaba otro review me llego el tuyo y me alegro mucho bueno en efecto, susan riddle y susan march son la misma persona, aunque ya relatare en la historia porque ella lleva su apellido materno en vez del paterno  
  
Todos los personajes son de rowling y los otros son míos  
  
Reproche de los reprochados  
  
Ya en la mañana, se encontraba un alboroto en la pieza de las chicas ya que estaba un poco desordenado y era el segundo día de clases y como si fuera poco estaban atrasadas.  
  
CAROLINE , TE DIJE QUE ARREGLARAS TU ROPA AYER- gritaba una alterada susan ya que no encontraba el suéter que quería ocupar hoy  
  
PERO ES QUE CON TODO EL ALBOROTO SE ME OLVIDO- gritaba caroline que solo llevaba una toalla ya que venia saliendo el baño  
  
Hey , ya párenle si se piensan pasar todo el año peleando me cambio de cuarto, además hacen tanto alboroto por nada, toma susan- decía lily pasándole el suéter azul a susan quien se encontraba con la parte de arriba del pijama - y tu caroline hoy , luego de clases ordenaras todo- le decía lily a caroline  
  
Ya, mamá- respondieron estas dos riéndose , ya que en verdad lily parecía la madre de estas tres y es que como prefecta siempre fue muy organizada  
  
Y Elisa?- preguntaba susan al ver que su amiga no participaba de la discusión  
  
Ya, bajo, creo que tenia algo pendiente que hacer- dijo lily no dándole mucha importancia  
  
Y que cosa- dijo susan curiosamente  
  
Ya no seas sapa y apúrate que ya no alcanzamos a tomar desayuno-dijo caroline pescando a sus dos amigas y arrastrándolas a la salida  
  
Ya, ya cálmate- decia lily entre seria y con risa bajando a la sala común la cual se debería encontrar vacía pero no , ahí mismo en el sillón estaba un verde snape junto a un rojo lucius los dos con la manos atadas, lily asustándose al principio los iba a auxiliar cuando caroline la tomo y le dijo que ya no había tiempo, lily les hecho una ultima mirada como para comprobar que no estaban heridos y se fue con sus amigas.  
  
Las tres corriendo se iban al salón , fue una suerte que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos en esos momentos ya que iban súper rápido y muertas de la risa además, susan parándose de repente dijo - y que toca ahora  
  
Caroline y susan miraron inmediatamente a lily ya que ella era la cerebrito del grupo y la que se aprendía esas cosas de memoria  
  
Lily con cara de no estoy muy seguro les dijo -con el profesor Bins tenemos pociones  
  
No molestes, ok ya nos perdimos esta clase , si entramos a poco nos quitan 10 puntos a cada una para griffindor-dijo caroline  
  
Pero, pero es la primera clases de pociones, chicas tenemos que ir- decía lily un poquito urgida  
  
Si, pero que quieres que por nuestra culpa griffindor pierda 30 puntos o mas , sabes lily lo siento , pero vamonos al comedor quizás quedan sobras- dijo susan  
  
Ok, ok vamos pero no podemos ir al comedor nos va a pillar filch y la sñr. Norris esa estúpida gata desde que llegue la tiene tomada conmigo- reclamaba lily molesta mientras se dirigían a las puertas del vestíbulo para salir a los campos de hogwarts  
  
Allí- apuntaba Susana debajo de una árbol el cual estaba medio oculto  
  
Las tres chicas se dirigían ahí, y se sentaban cuando lily se dignaba a acostarse en el pasto ve que Susana estaba con un cigarro en sus manos  
  
Que es eso- dijo con voz un poco golpeada lily  
  
Es un cigarro- dijo Susana con el mismo tono e voz en broma  
  
Sisan, pero que haces si tu no fumas ósea, tienes 15, el cáncer, eres joven, el cáncer, tienes mucho por vivir, el cáncer y aprender, el cáncer- dijo caroline  
  
Chicas, lo dicen como si me fuera a drogar, además lo aprendí en el verano unos amigo me enseñaron y me quedo gustando, es bastante relajante-decía susan sin darle importancia a sus amigas y prendiéndolo  
  
Que no- decía lily- si nos pillan capaz que nos expulsen por malas influencias o peor le dicen a nuestros padres, los míos por lo menos me matan  
  
A mi no tanto ósea , ellos igual lo hacen -decía caroline viendo con curiosidad el cigarro que se fumaba gustosamente su amiga  
  
Hey ya cálmense, tampoco les pensaba ofrecer ya que hacen mucho brollo- decía susan  
  
Yo no quiero-decía rotundamente lily  
  
Bueno yo quiero probar solo un poquito-decía caroline tendiéndole la mano  
  
Pero caroline-decía lily  
  
Ya lily es cosa de ella-decía susan  
  
Saben, hagan lo que quieran-decía lily quien se disponía a ver el lago cuando escucho una fuerte tos de al lado  
  
Jajajaja, asi no tonta, ajajajaja casi te ahogas -decía Susana muerta de la risa mientras veía a su amiga que estaba roja de la vergüenza  
  
Pero que, diablos le encuentras de bueno a esto, coffcoffcoff, lily es malo no lo pruebes , mala influencia-decía caroline entre molesta y en broma  
  
Mira es que tienes que primero inhalar con el aire mantenerlo en la garganta o pasarlo a los pulmones es tu decisión, y luego botar-decía tranquilamente susan echando una bocanada de humo al lado sin ningún problema  
  
Haber pásamelo- decía caroline y esta vez si le salía y le gustaba como sé sentía- es rico - mientras seguía con el cigarro en mano  
  
Lily escuchando a sus amigas hablar de las maravillas del cigarro le entro curiosidad y sé dio vuelta con cara de bueno ya pero una sola vez  
  
Toma - le dijo susan adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga  
  
Lily entre decidida y asustada se lo iba acercando a sus labios, ya estaba a punto cuando de repente mira al frente y ve a cuatro chicos mirándolas con una cara a sus tres compañeras, las cuales no podían negar nada ya que primero lily , tenia el cigarro al lado de su boca, susan estaba con uno en su mano y al lado estaba caroline de espaldas intentando prender el cigarro  
  
Susan sabes que no lo puedo prender-decía caroline dándose vuelta y encontrando a james,sirius,peter y remus mirándolas con una cara de pocos amigos terribles  
  
Que están haciendo-dijo secamente sirius sin su normal tono de juego  
  
Nada-decía susan  
  
Nada con humo cierto, me lo esperaba de cualquiera pero no de ustedes, que les pasa -decía remus  
  
Claramente esas son costumbres muggles, ya les había dicho que lily no era lo que parecía-decía james  
  
Pero, tu que diablos sabes lo que soy y lo que no soy y sabes que si, son costumbre muggles que yo les inculque a mis amigas y la estamos pasando genial acá en el patio pero vayan, vayan corran a decirle a los profesores que no hemos ido a clases porque hemos preferido quedarnos fumando en el patio, vayan de verdad que no desilusionaran a nadie ya que no esperamos mas de ustedes- dijo lily desquitándose un poco por la broma que les habían hecho el otro día  
  
Sabes que no las acusaremos-dijo sirius con su aun tono serio  
  
Pero lo que están haciendo es malo así que les voy a descontar diez puntos a cada una para griffindor- remus quien era prefecto al igual que lily  
  
Y tu- dijo james con cara seria-no deberías presumirte con lo de ser prefecta si luego andas haciendo cosas que según tu no son dignas de personas buenas  
  
Y los tres en seco se iban  
  
Saben que- ahora era caroline la que hablaba-nosotras no hicimos nada de que arrepentirnos si quizás tienen razón esto esta mal pero lily no tiene la culpa, la culpa la tengo yo ella ni siquiera lo había probado así que sena solo 20 puntos por favor-dijo ella mirando a todos especialmente a sirius ya que los dos eran muy buenos amigos  
  
Bueno si es así creo que solo son 20 puntos no mas remus-dijo sirius al ver la cara e su amiga  
  
No lo siento sirius pero de todas maneras desobedecieron a las normas del colegio, como estar en el patio a hrs. de clases- dijo remus- y es verdad lo que dice james lily, si los demás te vieron te van perder el respeto y van a creer que tu insignia es una broma  
  
Yo se lo que hago y si a los ames les importa demasiado esto-dijo lily llevándose el cigarro a la boca y fumando- entonces que pena- fumo otra vez lo apago se dio media vuelta y se fue  
  
Quien diablos se cree ella siendo tan altanera-preguntaba james viendo como lily se iba y detrás de ella iban corriendo sus inseparables amigas  
  
No se pero tampoco podemos decirle mucho ya que nosotros hacemos lo mismo desde hace dos años chicos-dijo remus viendo a sus amigos con cara de culpa, en verdad no les habian sacado puntos no eran tan descarados simplemente querian hacerlas sentirse mal , y cierto o no lo habian logrado,  
  
Bueno ahora apurémonos que tenemos que ir a los invernaderos y vamos un poco atrasados-dijo james y los cuatro partieron corriendo a los invernaderos ya dentro de ellos habían cuatro chicas conversando animadamente  
  
10 puntos menos para griffindor por no poner atención al profesor-.dijo la profesora sprout ya que ciertas griffindor no la tomaban atención  
  
disculpe profesora-dijeron dándose vuelta y escuchando a la profesora  
  
Susan desde hace ya rato que miraba hacia otro lugar y es que estaba voldie su lechuza, no podía haber llegado tan rápido así que apenas termino las clases se disculpo de que quería ir al baño y pesco a voldie y se la llevo a los lavados ya dentro e ellos se dispuso a quitarle la carta a la lechuza la cual picoteo el dedo y se fue dejando a Susana con la carta de su padre:  
  
Susana:  
  
No me importan el porque no te has podido acercar a ese potter pero recuerda que tienes que meterte a su grupo cuanto antes, mis planes no van a fallar por tu incompetencia, aunque igual a servio lo de la capa pero para la próxima síguelos quien sabe que secretos tienen, hoy después de la comida te encontraras con malfoy en la sala de slytherin anda sola y hace algo bien  
  
Sin mas la carta se deshacía en las manos de Susan y ella mirándola con un poco de desilusión se paro y se fue a comer, hoy en la noche sabría que quería su padre, ella era una mortifaga activa desde el año pasado, en primero supo que voldemort era su padre biológico y lo busco, el desde ese momento la empezó a instruir secretamente en la magia oscura y ella a escondía de su madre se había hecho mortifaga, no por sed de matar ni nada por el estilo, solo por que quería que su padre se fijara en ella y no la viera como un ser inútil como siempre el le decía  
  
Y susi- preguntaba sirius a elisa quien le seguía hablando a los chicos  
  
No lo se, creo que esta en los lavados- decía ella y se quedaba quieta mirando hacia la mesa de profesores  
  
sirius-y se fue hacia la mesa de hufflepuff y se quedo conversando con un chico como queriendo sacarle algo  
  
mujeres- dijo sirius sentándose al lado de sus amigos  
  
si, mujeres-decía james mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba lili la quieres cierto  
  
ya no lo se-decía este y se iba  
  
Uff, hoy no es mi día-decía sirius y se ponía a comer  
  
las clases de la tarde pasaron sin ningún por menor, las chicas aun nerviosas por lo que las habían pillando haciendo y lily que aunque no quería le había gustado lo poco que fumo, ya a la hora e la cena  
  
así que rebelde nos salió la niña-decía james en son de molestar a caroline la cual estaba embobada mirando hacia los ravenclaw  
  
Ha, perdón que-decía caroline distraídamente y luego viendo quien hablaba le dijo-quítate de aquí potter apestas el lugar  
  
el solo se iba y se sentaba lily-que quería ese- dijo apuntando a james  
  
nada solo molestaba, has visto a Susan no la he podido encontrar  
  
ya cálmate, sabes que se me quito el hambre- y se iba  
  
ya en otro lado  
  
llegas tarde-se escuchaba una fría y arrastrada voz desde un costado  
  
malfoy, tonto me asustaste-decía Susan intentando sonreír al ver la frialdad de la mirada de malfoy desistió automáticamente- no decía por donde se llegaba a tu sala, he tenido que pasearme por todo el colegio  
  
que pena- dijo malfoy -muerte a los sangres sucias- y la puerta se habría, era una fría sala, lujosa pero fría -tenemos que hablar.............  
  
continuara  
  
hoy si escribí harto, salgo de vacaciones en tres días que emoción, voy poder escribir mas, jejeje, sé que el tema no lleva mucho es que estaba aburría y quería que lily fumara no se así lo quería, jeje, bueno gracias por leer y dejen reviews bueno byeeeeeeeeeeee 


	4. 4 cambiando de parecer

Los personajes que reconozcan de este ficc son de rowling los demás son míos, míos, míos  
  
4º Cambiando de parecer  
  
Que pena- dijo malfoy- muerte a los sangres sucias-y la puerta se habría, era un fría sala, lujosa, pero fría-tenemos que hablar.....................  
  
Si lo se- decía Susan con la frialdad que ocupaba, cuando se tenia que encontrar con sus compañeros mortifagos- que desea mi padre que haga en esta ocasión  
  
Sabes, muy bien que para ti y para todos es el señor oscuro, por mucha sangre de el que corra por tus venas- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de burla  
  
Como, sea, que quieres-dijo Susan mirándolo fríamente  
  
El señor oscuro, me pidió que te comunicara sobre tu próxima misión, ósea disculpa, para tu primera misión, ya que no confía tanto en ti, SU hija como para darle misiones seguidas-  
  
Y?-dijo ella haciendo como que no había escuchado lo ultimo  
  
Quiere, que entres a la pieza de potter, en sus pertenencia tiene que encontrarse el crucifijo de dorian,- al ver la cara de desconcierto de susan le explico-hace muchos años atrás, en la Grecia antigua se encontraban las tribus nómadas de brujos, no eran bien recibidos ya que eran, por lo que se sabe, de aspecto horroroso, unos monstruos, pero eran brujos, desterrados del mundo "ideal", mezclas entre víboras y vampiros, con sangre negra llena de odio y traición, a estos brujos se les conocían como los M.I.L.D. (Magos Inalcanzables Legados al Diablo) muy poderosos y era sabido de sus pactos con demonios, los T.C(tribus celestiales) eran todo lo contrario , pero por lo que cuentan un T.C se enamoro de una M.I.L.D, nadie entiende eso, pero de esa unión nació dorian su único heredero, los T.C lo cuidaron lo mas que pudieron, pero al llegar a la mayoría de edad(17) huyo , dorian paso por muchos lugares hasta llegar a hogwarts, ahí se encontró con diana griffindor la única heredera de esta casa , él al solo verla se enamoro de ella, y ella no se quedo atrás, bla, bla, bla historia de amor y al final el muere crucificado por godric grifiindor el padre de diana, diana nunca le perdono eso a godric, no solo por que había matado al hombre que quería , sino por que había dejado a su hijo sin un padre, este niño nació y se llamo Eneas griffindor ya que Dorian no poseía apellido alguno, bueno la cosa es que cuando godric estaba muriendo mando a llamar a su hija y cuando ya estaba agonizando le entrego el crucifijo de dorian que era la miniatura de dorian ósea, en ese crucifijo se encontraba parte de el cuerpo de dorian tallado en una miniatura exacta de su crucifixión y era una especie de amuleto que había acompañado por años a godric llegándole a dar hasta mas vida, se dice que desde ese momento el crucifijo a sido una de las cosas que se han heredado ya que los protege y se las pasan a los descendientes cundo cumplen sus 16 años-dijo malfoy dando por terminada la historia  
  
Pero james aun tiene 15 y no cumple los 16 hasta el próximo año- dijo Susan claramente  
  
Bueno, entonces tu misión se llevara a cabo el próximo año, mantenlo presente, no quiero que sé té olvide Susan - dijo malfoy en son de molestar  
  
Eso es todo, pero que diablos, para ustedes solo soy una soplona y una ladrona, no hay otra misión-dijo exasperándose  
  
Quieres matar querida susi-dijo malfoy con un poco de esperanza en su voz  
  
cl-claro qu-que no malfoy-dijo inmediatamente Susan ella se había prometido no matar a nadie  
  
me lo esperaba, entonces nos vemos el próximo año para una nueva misión hasta adiós-dijo abriéndole la puerta de entrada y mirándola con asco, el no entendía como algo tan débil fuera el heredero de su señor  
  
Susan solo salió, el hecho de que quisieran que ella matara la había dejado impactada, por supuesto que no iba matar, ella no era una asesina el hecho de que fuera una mortifaga no la hacia una asesina o sí? Se preguntaba constantemente  
  
SUSIIIIIII, donde estabas mujer te he estado buscando por todo hogwarts- decía un feliz sirius cuando veía a Susan entrando a la sala común  
  
Déjame, black- fue lo único que dijo caminando al cuarto, a encontrar a sus amigas, se sentía culpable, cada vez dudaba mas de su lealtad hacia su padre, por que tenia que serle fiel a alguien que no creía en ella y hacerle daño a personas que si le interesaban, por que era tan cobarde para encararse a voldemort y decirle unas cuantas verdades, aunque bien sabia que lo mas probable era que no llegaría ni a su presencia y ya estaría muerta, el no tenia piedad, el era malo, no creía en el amor de padre a hija ni de ningún otro  
  
Susi, pero que té pasa- le decía viendo que su amiga se había corrido rápidamente y subía casi a tropezones las escaleras hacia su cuarto  
  
Quiero estar sola no lo entiendes-dijo con los ojos ya notablemente húmedos  
  
Susan alguien te hizo algo por que si es así-dijo sirius cerrando los puños fuertemente  
  
No black,- y lo abrazo y empezó a llorar en los hombros de su amigo, sintiéndose tan cínica, siendo el quien le estaba ayudando a consolarse, el que era unos de los que iba a sufrir la ira de su padre, y siguió llorando por largo rato mas, ya varios de la sala común los miraba pero ella tenia tanta pena que no podía parar  
  
Pero que diablos le hiciste black-llegaban sus amigas preocupadas al ver como lloraba su querida amiga  
  
Nada, no me hizo-dijo con problemas Susan dándole un beso en la mejilla a sirius y metiéndose a su dormitorio  
  
No, pregunten-dijo sirius dándose media vuelta y volviendo a la sala común donde casi todos le hacían preguntas  
  
Toc,toc,toc-Susan responde-decía Elisa quien se encontraba preocupada por como actuaba su amiga, no era normal en ella llorar, al contrario era la mas alegre  
  
Caroline, que haces-le decía lily a caroline quien estaba a punto de tirarse a la puerta con tal de derribarla  
  
Sacar a nuestra amiga-decía esta, tomando vuelo para estrellarse en la puerta  
  
Caroline, varita, magia, hechicería-decía lily  
  
Oh, verdad, jejejeje-decía caroline un poco roja, ella y lily eran de familias muggles  
  
Alohomora(era así cierto?)- y la puerta sé abrió, allí en una cama se encontraba Susan dormida, o haciéndose pero de la manera que fuera, significaba que no quería compañía, así que las muchachas la dejaron sola  
  
*********************************  
  
dos galeones a que fue por amor-decía peter , estaban jugando a las apuestas con lo que le había pasado a Susan  
  
no, ella no es tan tonta para eso, algo le pasa y voy a descubrirlo-decía sirius pensativo  
  
no la obligues a decir nada, ella es reservada con sus asuntos y no le gusta que la presionen-los chicos se dieron vuelta y ahí estaba lily delante de ellos  
  
heeeeee, la sección fumadores esta al otro lado-decía james a lily  
  
bueno, y ustedes que hacen acá-esta vez era Elisa quien intervenía  
  
nadie te ha pedido la opinión vampira- decía sirius sin ánimos de empezar una discusión, cosa que era común entre los dos bandos  
  
entonces no las juzguen por algo que ustedes mismos hacen, no sean descriteriados y ya dejen de chantajearlas ok- seguía Elisa  
  
ok, ok pero a que se debe el hecho de que lily nos vuelva a dirigir la palabra-decía remus sin tomar mucha atención a lo que hablaban  
  
a que nunca antes había visto a mi amiga llorar así y quiero saber por que estaba así, black que fue lo que paso-decía lily tranquilamente  
  
no lo sé, de repente llego yo la fui a saludar y ella salió corriendo a los dormitorios, en eso la alcance y le dije que se detuviera y me abrazo y se puso a llorar-decía sirius con carita de niño  
  
que raro- decía Elisa sentándose entre remus y james los cuales se miraron perplejos, ósea ellos nunca se habían sentado juntos en la sala común, cada uno era amigos pero no el grupo  
  
heeeeeee, Elisa que haces-preguntaba caroline  
  
sentándome-decía Elisa  
  
james tu sabes algo de scott patil, el cazador de ravenclaw-dijo caroline tranquilamente  
  
sip, porrrrrrrrrr algo en especial-  
  
no por nada, solo curiosidad-  
  
lily que se sentía un poco incomoda en estar hablando así tan tranquila con los chicos se estaba yendo, necesitaba salir, respirar un poco  
  
lily, para adonde vas- decía Elisa viendo que su amiga se estaba dirigiendo al cuadro para salir  
  
se me quedo algo en la biblioteca nos vemos luego- y se iba  
  
ella es un poco rara-decía james mirándola, si bien la encontraba muy linda y inteligente su manera de ser o actuar no lo convencía, sentía que le escondía algo a todos, hasta a sus amigas  
  
tu no la conoces, lily es así y siempre va a serlo, ella y Susan son súper reservadas, nunca le dicen a nadie lo que sienten en realidad, al contrario siempre se lo callan, no se dejan intimidar fácilmente con nadie y las dos son súper orgullosas, por algo son tan buenas amigas, y no es que sea rara si no que aun se siente un poco humillada con la broma que le hicieron -explicaba caroline  
  
si, son bastante raras-terminaba la conversación james- bueno , estoy cansado me voy a dormir chaoooooooo- y se dirigía a su dormitorio, mientras sus amigos seguían conversando animadamente, bueno ni tanto sirius aun estaba preocupado por Susan no era secreto para nadie que sirius la quería mucho, eran muy buenos amigos los dos se querían bastante  
  
ya en su dormitorio saco la capa invisible de su padre y se la puso, el no quería dormir, el quería saber que escondía lily evans, por que era así, en antiguos años igual salía bastante tarde de la sala común, los merodeadores la habían visto varias veces, ella no los veía por que ellos iban con la capa invisible, esta vez el la iba a buscar y la iba a encontrar, por algo conocía todo hogwarts mejor que nadie, bajo silenciosamente la escalera, aun habían hartas personas conversando entre ellas sus amigos con las chicas, el fue al retrato-vivan los leones-y la puerta se abrió, varios se asustaron entre ellos Elisa y caroline, chicas no se preocupen nosotros las cuidamos-decía con voz un poco pervertida sirius mirando a las chicas, ellos sabían que no eran animas las que habían en la torre si no una salida nocturna de james  
  
******************************  
  
en la torre de astronomía, la mas alta de todas y la mas tranquila se encontraba una muchacha con pelo de color fuego, sentada y hablando animadamente con un fénix, con un fénix? Si ese era un poder de ella hablar con los animales, lily era una hechicera muy poderosa, no era solo la prefecta, hija de muggles que todos creían, por alguna extraña razón que ni siquiera dumbledore entendía, lily poseía una serie de dones que durante este ultimo tiempo se estaban presentado cada vez más frecuentes, entre ellos estaba hablar con los animales, leer las mentes y sentimientos de las personas y animales estos eran los que dominaba mejor pero aun existían mas, cambiar el tiempo era algo que no podía evitar, lo hacia sin intención, cuando se sentía demasiado alegre la naturaleza lo demostraba, con un clima espectacular, el sol abrigaba como nunca y siempre se lograba divisar un arco iris, aunque ya hace demasiado tiempo que no se veía esto, lily había sufrido mucho este ultimo tiempo ocasionando mas tormentas, sus padres habían muerto a manos de voldemort, este la quería de su lado y le había advertido que si no se unía a el las personas que mas quería iban a ir muriendo poco a poco y el no mintió, lily ya estaba quedándose huérfana y el único familiar que tenia era a su hermana con la cual nunca hablaba, lily no tenia nada en contra de petunia si no era al revez petunia le tenia enormes celos a lily por el simple hecho de que lily siempre había sido diferente y mejor que ella en todo, además culpaba a lily de la muerte de todos sus seres queridos y es que en verdad era así, lily tenia la culpa de todas esas muertes aunque no era intencionalmente, pero esto ultimo lily no lo tomaba en cuenta , debido a los últimos acontecimientos que fueron la muerte de sus abuelos, lily no se preemitió volver a querer a nadie mas y por eso era su actitud fría, no iba a ser la causante de tristezas de demás personas le bastaba con la suya  
  
Sus poderes últimamente le habían ocasionado problemas debido a que sin querer se presentaban, sus premoniciones se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes pero lo malo de esto era que ella aun no las controlaba, se venían así de un momento a otro, tenia miedo de que se le vinieran en la escuela ya que todos sus poderes eran un secreto para el cuerpo estudiantil, podía hacer la magia antigua sin ningún problema, y al igual tenia facilidades increíbles en hacer magia negra, solo lo había hecho una vez, cuando estaba tan desesperada por la muerte de su familia, y le había aplicado sin ningún problemas una maldición imperdonable a un señor que caminaba por la calle sonriendo, por el simple hecho de que iba riendo, y los otros poderes que de a poco los iba a ir descubriendo  
  
Pero bueno, ahí se encontraba lily conversando muy preocupada con su fénix  
  
No escuchaste que hablaban-le insistía lily a su hermoso fénix hembra llamada adalia (significa seguidora de dios fuego)  
  
El solo le insistía a un hombre encapuchado que lo buscara, creo que hablaban de uno de los herederos lily-  
  
He buscado por todos los registros, en el verano le pregunte a Baltasar y no hay registro alguno de herederos-decía lily con voz de culpabilidad  
  
Lily que hiciste, tu sabes que ha Baltasar no le gusta ser molestado menos por pequeñeces como estas-  
  
Adalia no entiendes, la vida de muchos esta en peligro solo por él, debo encontrarlo antes y matarlo, él es la llave de todo esto, si voldemort lo encuentra antes no quiero ni imaginar que va a suceder, no me lo permito imaginar-  
  
Lily, voldemort hablaba de la posibilidad de que estuviera en hogwarts... lily viene alguien me tengo que ir  
  
Ok, gracias adalia, nos vemos el miércoles, a la misma hora, no sé quien pueda ser el imbecil...  
  
Con quien hablas-preguntaba un chico de penetrantes ojos azules y pelo desordenado  
  
Potter, que haces aquí-preguntaba una prepotente lily ya que la habían sacado de una importante conversación  
  
Responde tu- decía james, quería saber de que estaba hablando la chica ya que no alcanzo a escuchar nada de lo que hablaban, y con quien hablaba ya que ahí no se encontraba nadie  
  
Que buscas potter, no hay nada-  
  
Que escondes lily, de que tienes tanto miedo que ni siquiera eres capaz de decirle a tus amigas-  
  
Y por que crees que te lo diría a ti, eres ingenuo potter crees que presionándome un poco lograras que me ponga a llorar y a decir no se que cosas, pero para mi bien no soy a si ,lo siento de verdad pero que pena que me creas tan débil james-decía lily aun tenia un poco de arrogancia en su voz  
  
Que te paso este ultimo tiempo, hasta tercero eras tan agradable, pero ahora ultimo dejas mucho que desear-  
  
Quizás la niñita tonta que era en ese tiempo se murió, mi vida no es historia publica y por lo mismo tu no sabes lo que a pasado desde hace dos años-  
  
Y no quieres confiar en mi, de repente es mas fácil contarle a un desconocido tus sentimientos que a un amigo-  
  
No lo creo, solo te puedo decir potter que si te gustaba como era hasta hace tres años atrás, despídete de ese recuerdo ya que no va a volver- y con esto lily dio por terminada la conversación  
  
Podríamos ser grandes amigos sabes-decía james en un hilo de voz mas para si mismo que para ella  
  
Podríamos- fue lo único que dijo lily y se fue, james no la quiso seguir siguiendo, se quedo ahí en la torre sin darse cuenta la mirada evaluadora del fénix que se encontraba parado en el árbol  
  
***********************  
  
toc,toc,toc-chicas podemos entrar, chicasssssssssssss-decía sirius black desde afuera estaba preocupado por que james no había vuelto a dormir y quería preguntarle a lily si sabia algo de el, por algo sirius era su mejor amigo y sabia que james la noche anterior había salido a buscar a lily- chicassssss, mas le vale no estar desnudas por que vamos a entrar- como vio que nadie contestaba abrió la puerta y entraron dos chicos a la pieza de las chicas  
  
mírala parece un angelito-decía remus como volando mientras miraba la cara de Elisa sin darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta  
  
remus, te lo tenias guardado te gusta la vampira, jajajajajajajajaj-se burlaba de el sirius, remus con cara de desconcierto se intento hacer el loco pero no le salió ya que estaba mas rojo que un tomate  
  
bueno, tu despierta a tu "angelito" que yo despierto a estas tres, CHIIIIIIIIIIIIICAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS EEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL CASSSSSTILLLOOOOOOOO CORRANNNNNNNN- gritaba tan fuerte sirius que creo que despertó a la mitad el castillo, pero le resulto ya que las cuatros chicas despertaron al instantes no de muy buena manera pero despertaron, Elisa se había enredado entera entre las sabanas y se había puesto a gritar desesperada, pero ahí nuestro buen remus la estaba ayudando y calmando, caroline se había parado y había corrido a buscar su baúl a echar todas sus pertenencias, Susan se había parado de un salto rompiendo un palo de la cama y quedándosele un pie atrapado entre el colchón y la cama, se había ido de boca, y lily se había dado una vuelta buscando la varita y se había caído de la cama, aunque casi les hecha una maldición cuando se dio cuenta que eran los estúpidos de sirius y remus,  
  
QUE LES PASA PAR DE %%$&·$"$··%$- basto harto rato para callarla, mas después que se les había unido a lily, susan y entre las dos gritaban tantas cosas que daban susto, mas cuando Susan estaba llena de tubos en el pelo  
  
Jajajajajajaja, no creíamos que iban a reaccionar de esta manera jajajajajaja-decía sirius quien estaba ya botado en el suelo riendo por como habían reaccionado las chicas, remus aun estaba impresionado por todo lo que habían gritado Susan y lily, pero al rato también se empezó a reír y estaba de rodilla al lado de sirius riéndose de la reacción de sus compañeras  
  
Pero que paso por que gritaste-preguntaba una caroline llena de ropa y aun media dormía  
  
Nada es que queríamos preguntarles jajajaja si es jajaja que jajaja habían jajaja visto a nuestro ja querido amiguito james-dijo esto ultimo mirando a lily todo el rato  
  
Nose, quizás se enredo en las sabanas de una de sus admiradoras- decía Susan sin darle mucha importancia  
  
Que concepto tienen ustedes de nosotros-esta vez hablaba remus  
  
El que tienen todos y ya salgan que tenemos que bañarnos y vestirnos y sirius se te ven los pies-le dijo Elisa a sirius quien se estaba intentando esconder debajo de la cama de lily para espiarlas  
*****************************  
  
prongsssss amigo mío donde estabas, mírate das asco jajaja, le hicimos una muy buena a las niñas pero-  
  
sirius cállate me duele la cabeza-decía james sin ganas  
  
que descortés amigo voy a ser que no me importo-dijo sirius haciéndose el dañado  
  
adonde té habías metido james, no te encontrábamos, por ningún lado-esta vez era remus  
  
digamos que no sirvo para acampar-decía este tranquilamente- y bueno haber sirius que hicieron  
  
bla, bla, bla y jajajajajajaj lily se callo y nos dijo mas disparates que guau si que nos dijo, esa niñita y sus costumbres jajajajajaja y caroline seguía con ropa en las manos y media dormida jajajajja fue muy bueno jajajajaja, hace tiempo que no veía así a Susan y a que no sabes que ha remusssssss-  
  
sirius cállate, y que hacías tu acampando si se puede saber james-decía remus un poco rojo por lo que estaba a punto de decir sirius  
  
nada, nada chicos solo me quise meter en algo que no me interesaba, saben creo que es hora de empezar con las citas no creen-decía james,se la tenia que sacar de la cabeza  
  
hola, y se te habían enredado las sabanas o no-decía elisa a james, las chicas habían entrado a desayunar  
  
jajajja, no fue a mi exactamente a quien se le enredaron las sabanas eli jajajajajajajaja - decía james por lo que había pasado en la mañana  
  
james cuando cumples los 16-preguntaba ahora tranquilamente Susana  
  
continuara.....  
  
hay escribí mucho no es normal en mi, gracias por los dos reviews que me mandaron, bueno seguí con mi historia así que espero que les guste byeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
ALEBLACKMOON: le gusto pero a medias, ya sabes la juventud de esos tiempos, pero no es adicta ni nada por el estilo solo ocasiona, esta Susan y sus cosas no?  
  
LAMISTER: gracias y si lo pienso seguir , gracias por tu review  
  
Bueno byeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
9 de diciembre , 20:38  
  
lo que vendrá -james quiere hacer que no le guste lily, lo lograra -susan, va empezar a actuar definitivamente para su padre o va a flaquear - quizás sirius haciendo de las suyas logra que Elisa y remus queden en algo quien sabe no? jejeje 


	5. no confies en los demas , solo en ti mis...

5º"No confies en los demas, solo en ti mismo"  
  
y james cuando cumples los 16-le preguntaba Susan a james  
  
por que-decía este no es que le molestara decir el día a su amiga si no que quería jugar un poco, aunque dejo de sonreír cuando vio que lily entraba como siempre de seguro ni siquiera les había dicho a sus amigas de su visita nocturna a la torre de astronomía, era una cínica , desde anoche james sin quererlo le había tomado un poquito de odio hacia ella, al contrario de lily ,para ella el que la halla seguido significaba que le importaba y por lo tanto ella había empezado a pensar de mas en el  
  
no ,por nada, sabes mejor no me lo digas-dijo Susan viendo el largo silencio de las palabras de james y vio como miraba incansablemente a su amiga lily, james y lily no eran los únicos que tenían muchas cosas en que pensar en esos momentos ya que susan tenia un verdadero debate entre ser fiel a su padre y traicionar a sus amigos o traicionar a su padre y serle fiel a sus amistades, todos la quedaron mirando después de su tonta respuesta ¬_¬  
  
que pero es que ya me dio lata(aburrimiento) anotarlo en mi agenda luego me lo dices ok - le dijo a james  
  
¬_¬ok jejejeje-decía james, lily ya estaba sentándose a tomar desayuno y el se la quería sacar de la cabeza que mejor que otra chica mas guapa que lily ,aunque le encontró difícil entenderlo ya que lily era una de las mas lindas de hogwarts, pero lo iba a intentar, de griffindor no, ya se conocía a casi la mitad de su casa y las demás eran demasiado chicas aun, slytherin ni que estuviera loco, ravenclaws si ellas eran bonitas y el traía babosa a mas de una así que se paro de repente mirando su objetivo melissa green una rubia despampanante de grandes y hermosos ojos azules  
  
james adonde vas-le decía remus a su amigo ya que no era normal estar comiendo y de repente pararse de golpe  
  
déjame estoy buscando el objetivo, colagusano anota en mi agenda a melissa green próxima victima jejejeje-decía james no sentía nada por ella pero que importaba, igual no quería nada serio  
  
ok-decía colagusano anotando en una servilleta el nombre de melissa luego lo pasaría a la agenda de james,ahí estaban todas las chicas con que james había salido ,sirius tenia una casi tan llena como la de james y remus andaba a medias el no era de la chica de cada semana si no de la chica del mes así que le duraban mas, nunca ninguno se había enamorado y a peter no lo pescaban mucho ya que no era nada lindo  
  
james se paro firmemente y se dirigió a la mesa de ravenclaw ahí se encontraba melissa hablando animadamente con una de sus amigas que por cierto también era linda pensó james, ja bueno dos meses después de que termine con esta me le acerco a ella(estos chicos y sus pensamientos fríos) -hola melissa como estas-decía james con una voz espectacular que dejo loca a mas de una -  
  
bi- bi - bien-decía melissa bastante nerviosa era de tercero(un profanador de cunas ese james)y tu james-decía ella su experiencia con hombres era nula y eso le atraía mas a james - oye no tienes por que estar tan nerviosa sabes mira quería saber si te gustaría que nos viéramos hoy en la tarde tipo siete en los terrenos cerca del lago te parece?  
  
-si por supuesto-decía melissa estaba muy emocionada por la cita  
  
-bueno entonces nos vemos chao mi niñita-y con esto ultimo dejo de shokearla , melissa estaba muy, muy emocionada por la cita  
  
otra sosita que cae en tus redes-pregunto Elisa al llegar james a la mesa de griffindor  
  
jajaja estoy buscando a mi chica perfecta, no es nada malo o si-pregunto él con inocencia  
  
si existe una chica ideal va a llegar sola james, tu no necesitas ir buscándola por todo hogwarts-dijo Elisa  
  
bueno digamos que mientras llega me entretengo un poco no-dijo y sirius le dio la razón con la boca llena de pan  
  
lily miraba esto, que fue lo que se sacudió en su estomago cuando james dijo lo de melisa no celos no fueron o si? Preguntaba una voz exterior- claro que no-dijo lily sin darse cuenta en voz alta todos la estaban mirando raro-no me siento bien las veo en clases  
  
heeeeeeee lily ósea hoy es sábado no hay clases-dijo caroline viendo preocupada a su amiga  
  
ha entonces por ahí me las encuentro ok -decía sin nada mas saliendo casi corriendo del comedor ,su desayuno estaba casi intacto  
  
y luego me dices que no es rara-decía james a las amigas de lily las cuales aun estaban confundídas por como se había comportado  
  
ella tendrá sus cosas que hacer y saben yo igual tengo las mías-dijo Susana y se paro iba a escribirle a su padre Susan camino largo rato por el pasillo no sabia a donde ir había tomado una decisión en cuanto a lo de su padre definitivamente sus amigos estaban primero-a ellos si les intereso en cambio a mi papá no¡- pensaba Susana muy afectada sabia que esta traición podría ser la ultima cosa que hiciera ella , había sido una estúpida al juntarse con su padre pero que diablos estaba pensando - pensaba Susana ya le estaban cayendo unas lagrimas por sus mejillas ,se metió a la sala común y se fue directo a su pieza ,se tiro a la cama y lo pensó por largo rato si lo que iba a ser era mandarle una carta a su padre, se paro y se fue al pequeño escritorio que había dentro de la pieza saco un pergamino y tinta y empezó a escribir, había hecho varios borradores ninguno le gustaba , todos eran demasiados livianos ella quería que su carta demostrara actitud, si definitivamente tenia que ser actitud, la ultima había quedado así:  
  
Voldemort:  
  
He estado largo rato pensando y he llegado a la conclusión definitiva de que me da asco trabajar para ti papá, ja que irónico un padre acepta a sus hijos siempre, en cualquier momento, no los mide por su capacidad de hacer daño, creo que el tiempo en que me uní a ti fue un trance agudo de estupidez y ya no quiero obedecer tus ordenes, se que esta carta puede llegar a ser mi final lo tengo claro y te diré que no me importa por lo menos mi ultimo tiempo le fui fiel a la gente que me quería, no como tu , sin nada mas que decir  
  
Susana march  
  
P.D: hasta nunca PA-PÁ  
  
Con esto ultimo a Susan le dio mucha pena y siguió llorando recordó el día en que había conocido a lily y a Elisa  
  
Flash back  
  
Mira mama a esa niña sé le esta quemando la cabeza- decía una pequeña de pelo rubio y hermosos ojos violetas apuntando a otra chica de pelo notablemente rojo-Susan eso no se hace además no se le esta quemando la cabeza sino que es pelirroja, mira creo que también es su primer año ve a saludarla, se ve tan sola,  
  
Ok mami, cuídate te quiero mucho nos vemos en navidad-decía Susan con voz esperanzadora, casi nunca pasaba la navidad con su madre era una aurora y los tiempos estaban pésimos, pasaba casi todo el año trabajando  
  
Cariño no creo que la podamos pasar juntas pero te prometo que te comprare todo, todo lo que quieras esta bien-al ver la cara de su hija dijo- intentare darme una vuelta por hogwarts unos días antes de navidad, adiós cuídate y se buena amiga, tus amigos siempre serán tu segunda Familia, hasta siempre- le dijo su madre siempre se decían hasta siempre antes de despedirse era una manera de saber que se volverían a ver Lo se mamá, chao te quiero mucho y hasta siempre-y con un ultimo beso a su madre se acerco a la pelirroja que se encontraba sola no sabiendo para donde ir  
  
Hola, soy Susan march espero que seamos buenas amigas-decía Susan, ella siempre decía las cosas claras  
  
Hola, yo soy lily evans y también lo espero-decía lily sonriéndole a su nueva amiga  
  
Subamos-decía Susan-los buenos compartimientos se acaban rapido-por lo menos eso me dijo mama  
  
Esta bien-decía lily convencida  
  
Subieron y cuando iban entrando vieron a una muchacha llorando y alrededor dos chicos abriendo su baúl y tirando sus cosas, un chico era rubio casi blanco y el otro tenia el pelo negro bastante grasiento(ya se imaginaran quienes eran)  
  
Déjenla-había gritado lily al instante no le gustaba ver como dañaban a la gente  
  
Y quien nos va a detener tu-decía malfoy mirándola con asco, se nota que eres una sangre extrasucia desde lejos  
  
Susan se enojo por como habían tratado a su nueva mejor amiga y lo había empujado haciendo que cayera bastante fuerte y a snape le dio una patada dodne le doliera mas-nunca mas ninguno de los dos se vuelven a meter con mis amigas me escucharon bien-decia amenazante Susan , mientras lily ayudaba a la chica a meter las cosas en el baúl-vamos- le decía lily tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse , las tres se fueron a un compartimiento , desde ahí nadie mas las separo  
  
Fin flash back  
  
Sonrió al recordarlo , a caroline la conocieron el año anterior ella siempre fue simpática y se hizo de querer con ellas , era la más comprensiva del grupo eso si no soportaba una traición por parte de alguien a que ella quisiera demasiado en este caso sus amigas que eran lo único que tenia en Inglaterra, como irían a reaccionar estas muchachas cuando supieran la verdad lo mas seguro es que caroline se sintiera traicionada ya que ella no confió en sus amigas y tenia es asquerosa marca en su brazo tenia que esconderla para siempre, Elisa la trataría con asco no soportaba a los mortifagos , le repugnaban , sus dos hermanos y su padre habían muerto a manos de ellos , lily, ella era impredecible podía gritarle y hasta tirarle una maldición o abrazarla y decirle que la entendía, lily su mejor amiga ,(ninguna de las chicas sabían los sucesos de la vida familiar de lily como que era muy poderosa y sus padres y familia habían fallecido por voldemort) y justo ahora que se estaba haciendo mas amiga de los merodeadores, bueno de james mas que nada ya que era súper buena amiga de sirius, y de remus, sirius como iría a reaccionar la trataría de lo peor , remus la comprendería pero no la ayudaría ni la trataría bien estaría de acuerdo con sus amigos simplemente no la humillaría, y la persona quien ella mas quería, su madre, había traicionado su confianza y su cariño, ella no se lo perdonaría nunca, al fin y al cabo era mejor que volemort viniera en esos momentos y le tirara un avada kedavra(era así el hechizo cierto?), luego de pensar todo esto empezó a llorar mas fuerte y con mas dolor al fin y al cabo era verdad, voldemort siempre destruía todo, siempre-lo odio-dijo Susan mientras lloraba mas fuerte y al rato se quedaba dormida  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Susana a las dos horas de haber mandado la carta se ,despierta se había quedado dormida, había llorado demasiado, en la puerta se encontraba su lechuza, muerta, la miro y empezó a llorar de nuevo(¬_¬ esta es media llorona no es que a pasado demasiadas cosas además era su lechucita voldi) y en el pico de esta había una carta, estaba escrita con la sangre de algo luego vio que ha su lechuza le faltaba una patita ya sabia de quien era la sangre  
  
Me lo esperaba esto te va a costar caro estúpida estas dentro o estas muerta es tan fácil como eso, digamos que tu lechuza es una pequeña demostración de tu futuro, espérame hija nos veremos luego  
  
Susan se quedo en blanco, esperaba que su padre respondiera pero no tan luego tenia que hablar con alguien, con dumbledore quizás el la echara antes de ayudarla pero no perdía nada intentando, salió corriendo de la habitación, abajo se encontraba sirius con elisa y remus los dos últimos la llamaron pero no había tiempo tenia que estar cuanto antes con dumbledore, salió corriendo de la sala común y se dirigió a la oficina el director ya había estado antes allí con lily por las bromas que hacían normalmente a sus compañeros(con preferencia snape y malfoy), no se sabia la contraseña pero justo iba bajando la profesora mcgonagall  
  
Hola, señorita march desea algo o la han mandado-decía la prfesora  
  
Profesora necesito hablar urgente con el director es importante, por favor déjeme pasar-ecia Susan no había tiempo para preguntas tenia que hablar con dumbledore  
  
Ok señorita march pase-Susan entro corriendo a las escaleras y no espero que subiera sola si no que ella las subió corriendo golpeo la puerta mas fuerte de lo debido pero no le importaba  
  
Pase-dijo la voz calmada del profesor dumbledore  
  
Profesor tengo que hablar con usted-dijo Susan y antes de que el director le dijese que empezara hablar ella se encontraba hablando- el mismo año que entre a hogwarts descubrí que mi padre biológico era voldemort , desde ese tiempo lo estuve localizando y escribiéndole incansablemente que era su hija , siempre quise tener un padre y que el me aceptara, voldemort me respondió en tercer año diciéndome que si quería ser aceptada tenia que formar parte de su familia ,su grupo, ósea los mortifagos , desde ese tiempo me instruyo secretamente en las magias oscuras enseñándome todo tipo de maldiciones imperdonables y poderosas, mi desesperación por complacer aquel capricho de tener un padre ganaron con todo, y en cuarto año en el verano me hice la marca tenebrosa- se levanto la túnica y se la mostró- desde aquel momento soy una mortifaga activa, nunca he matado a nadie ni lo pensé hacer , mi misión era solo ser la espía secreta en la casa de griffindor y fisgonear sobre el heredero ósea potter por un largo tiempo le estuve comentando a mi padre todo lo que veía sobre el , todo lo que sabia, hasta que ayer me mando a decir con otro mortifago que tenia que robar el crucifijo de dorian, pero ya no puedo profesor-en este momento le corrió una lagrima por la mejilla-ya no quiero traicionar a mis amigos y le escribí en una carta que no quería seguir siendo mortifaga ni a sus servicios, hace un momento atrás me llego la respuesta, mato a mi lechuza y con su sangre escribió que me preparara profesor dumbledore eso significa que voy a morir y yo no lo quiero aun soy joven-con esto termino su relato  
  
Tu eres la hija de Angelina march y tom riddley, al fin y al cabo los chismes eran ciertos, tu madre es una gran mujer tiene que haber sido un golpe bajo el hecho de que tom se convirtiera en un hombre tan malo ¿que dice tu madre de todo esto Susan?-decía el profesor dumbledore tenia un semblante preocupado pero muy leve  
  
Ella no sabe, ella no puede saber, ella me odiaría, ella odia todo lo que tenga que ver con voldemort yo lo descubrí si querer en un diario de vida de ella que se vinieron con mis libros de hogwarts en primer año, he traicionado la confianza de los que mas quiero profesor dumbledore, eso es lo mas malo-decía Susan con voz afligida  
  
Esta bien que te hayas arrepentido aunque ya sea un poco tarde, no te preocupes Susan acá vas a estar bien, de lo de mas tampoco te preocupes va a ser un secreto y a tu madre cuéntale cuando estés preparada, eso si Susana el hecho de que james es el heredero de griffindor es un secreto no lo puedes decir a nadie, absolutamente a nadie , ni siquiera a tus mejores amigas, prométemelo-decia dumbledore ella aun estaba en proceso de entendimiento ya que dumbledore había reaccionado tan bien después de haber confesado todo eso  
  
Ok, profesor se lo prometo-decía Susana O_o  
  
Esta bien que pases bien la tarde Susan -y Susan salió sin nada mas de la oficina del director  
  
Caroline si o no que hacen una pareja adorable-decía sirius a caroline mientras adelante de ellos se encontraban remus y elisa mas rojos que nunca- y son tan tiernos mira como se sonrojan solo con verse, * suspiro * no desperdicien lo que tienen se los dice un hombre que sabe de mujeres-seguía sirius mientras caroline estaba muerta de la risa viendo a su amiga morirse por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar sirius y al pobre remus casi retorciéndose con la mirada incansable de su amigo Ya sirius pero si la palabra hombre te queda demasiado grande tienes 15 recién y te crees muy maduro, déjalos si ellos se quieren decir algo que se lo digan ellos mismos-decía caroline intentando ayudar a su amiga  
  
Jajajaj ya remus declarate, que se declare, que se declare-en ese punto caroline se le había unido y los dos gritaban, que se declare, que se declare- mientras el pobrecito de remus ya no quería mas y miraba con mirada suplicante a sirius  
  
Quien se tiene que declarar-preguntaba james cuando vio a caroline y a sirius gritarle a alguien  
  
Es que los tortolitos no se quieren declarar pero si que no son lindos- decía sirius con voz empalagosa  
  
Quienes los tomates-decía james burlándose de los rojos remus y elisa  
  
Hay jamsi, nuestro remy esta creciendo-después de esto caroline se atraganto con el chupete que se estaba comiendo por culpa de la risa y se estaba poniendo media morada, sirius se asusto y le empezó a hacer la maniobra de(no me acuerdo el nombre pero esa que te aprietan y se supone que el objeto sale volando)y el chupete sale y caroline se sigue riendo y ahora con mas fuerzas  
  
¬_¬caroline... -iba a empezar elisa, cuando Susan entro sonriendo y les dio un abrazo a remus y a elisa, luego le dio otro abrazo a james y luego a sirius y a caroline- que lindo esta este día no? preguntaba rara  
  
Ustedes son demasiado raras saben?-decía james que cada vez se cuestionaba mas la salud mental de lily y sus amigas  
  
jajaja, no pasa nada solo que estoy demasiado feliz-dijo Susan y luego le hecho una mirada observadora a sus amigos, remus y elisa estaban muy rojos aun, sirius estaba con cara de querer seguir molestando y caroline seguía riendose de una manera muy contagiosa-jajajajajaj caroline que te pasa jajajaja-  
  
es que jajajajaja sirius y jajajajaja-y de ahí nadie la puro parar se seguía riendo y a todos los había envuelto la risa de su amiga  
  
luego de haberse reído por varios minutos incluso elisa y remus, sirius secándose las lagrimas hablo- ya vamos a almorzar tengo hambre ja-y se paro  
  
¬_¬ cuando no-dijo Susan y sirius la empezó a perseguir de broma salieron corriendo de la sala común  
  
vamos james-decía remus a su amigo cuando el y elisa se disponían a salir de la sala  
  
-no yo bajo luego- y le guiño el ojo a su amigo este de nuevo se sonrojo un poco pero le agradeció a todos los santos que elisa no se hubiera dado cuenta-ok-dijo y bajo junto a elisa.  
  
James se quedo pensando un momento que iba a ocupar para la cita que tenia en unos momentos, tenia que verse bien...  
  
Elisa sabes sobre lo que dijo sirius-decía remus, el quería hablar con Elisa, si, era necesario hablar con ella, el la quería desde algún tiempo y le tenia que decir  
  
Remus no hay problema todos saben que sirius habla estupideces todos los días, no te preocupes de verdad-decía ella, ella al igual que remus sentía algo, pero ya desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero ella no le iba a decir nada, ella creía que las relacionen se tenían que formar a base de las verdades y ella tenia muchos secretos, iba a ser una gran mentira si empezaban a salir y no se conocían realmente  
  
No es eso, es que esta vez sirius no dijo una estupidez por lo menos no totalmente-dijo remus- mira ven Elisa- dijo el merodeador y la tomo de la mano y la llevo a uno de los armarios de limpieza que habían en hogwarts, ahí dentro prendió su varita se aclaro la garganta  
  
Remus que onda, que pasa-decía Elisa, igual estaba media sorprendida por como actuaba remus, el no era demasiado impulsivo al contrario era el que mas pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas  
  
Mira, yo no estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas, pero sabes que desde hace un tiempo, he estado pensando como demasiado en ti y creo que me gustas, bueno no lo creo estoy seguro pero ...-  
  
Remus, ya cálmate , mira, yo creo que... tu... estas confundiendo amistad por otra cosa, de verdad , creo que tus sentimientos son inconscientes y te estas confundiendo ya que tu y yo somos muy amigos- decía elisa, en el fondo estaba tan feliz por que remus estaba diciendo lo que ella había soñado que dijera desde hace tanto tiempo, pero por que ahora, ahora que todo en su vida estaba mal, por que justo en este preciso momento donde no cabía nadie mas en sus pensamientos, ahora que su mente estaba ocupada por otras cosas mas importantes y quizás nunca estaría realmente desocupada para querer a alguien  
  
-no yo se que no estoy confundido créeme, he estado analizando esto hace demasiado tiempo, realmente creo que me estoy enamorando y ya no me lo podía guardar mas,-al ver el silencio de su amiga siguió hablando-se, tengo claro que tu y yo hablamos pero no nos conocemos realmente, también se que quizás mis secretos no te los podré contar totalmente o por lo menos no por ahora, pero creo que si lo intentamos podríamos sacar algo lindo de una relación- decía remus ( sorry pero no soy muy buena poniendo cosas huecas o cursis así que no creo que las vean muxo )  
  
-remus , yo realmente creo que te estas confundiendo además los sentimientos deberían ser mutuos y realmente me duele decírtelo pero yo no siento nada por ti, nada mas que cariño de amigos , espero que esta confusión no destruya nuestra amistad, tengo hambre nos vemos mas tarde, adiós remus-dijo Elisa le dolió decirle eso, le dolió actuar frente a el "malditos secretos por que tenemos que estar tan preocupados por nuestras imágenes que no somos capaces de decir realmente lo que somos, por que" pensaba ella mientras le corría una pequeña lagrima, se fue al comedor allí se encontró con Susan ...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
remus después de lo que le dijo elisa sé sintió muy mal y se fue al comedor, su objetivo , descargar su rabia, victima, sirius black , lo busco pero no estaba sentado en ningún lugar había bajado con Susan, se iba acercando cuando vio que al lado de ella se encontraba elisa, su mirada estaba vacía lo habían rechazado y roto el orgullo, si solo hubiese dicho a lo menos" sabes realmente me gustaría ser algo contigo pero por estos momentos no puedo" o un" no se déjame pensarlo" aunque luego ni siquiera volvieran a tocar el tema lo hubiera hecho sentir mucho mejor , pero no, prefirió ser sincera y dejarlo mal, se acerco a Susan  
  
susan y sirius-dijo con un gruñido mas que cón su habitual voz, elisa lo oyó y se dio vuelta a verlo, le dolió ver que le había dolido lo que ella le dijo pero prefirió eso a darle falsas esperanzas, se quedaron mirando como por dos segundo antes de que Susan recordara adonde había quedado sirius  
  
ha si, cuando veníamos para acá nos encontramos con un grupito de ravenclaw, no pero no se quedo ahí, no , no ahora que me acuerdo una huflepuff le pidió hablar y se fue con ella pero mira ahí vienen-dijo Susan apuntando a sirius, remus apenas lo vio , lo quedo mirando muy feo  
  
gracias Susan, chao-se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a sirius  
  
y a este que le pico-dijo Susan no entendiendo la actitud de remus  
  
no se-fue lo único que atino a decir Elisa, mientras Susan se embarcaba en una apasionante conversación sobre... zapatos  
  
arriba ahora-le dijo casi en un susurro remus a sirius que venia conversando muy animadamente con la chica de huflepuff  
  
Hola, remus mira te presento a...-  
  
arriba-decia remus no tenia ganas de conocer a ninguna estúpida que estuviera llorando la próxima semana  
  
bueno ok-decía sirius entre sorprendido y molesto por como le hablaba su amigo-adiós Cintia nos vemos mas tarde  
  
tuvo que alcanzar a remus que había empezado a caminar por no decir correr, mientras el se despedía de cintia -y a ti que te pasa-le dijo sirius definitivamente era extraño , ese no era el remus que se conocía, al contrario era una versión molesta-bueno me sacaste de una interesante conversación para que te siguiera por el castillo?-decía sirius molesto  
  
hablamos en la torre ok-decía remus aun hablando como en gruñidos, sirius ya había notado que estaba enojado  
  
siguieron caminando por largo rato hasta llegar a su torre, apenas sirius puso un pie dentro, le llego una lluvia de gritos por parte de su amigo  
  
TU SIRIUS BLACK SI NO FUERA POR TUS ESTUPIDECES QUIZAS NO ME UBIERAN RECHAZADO, PERO NO A EL NO SE LE PUEDE CONFIAR NINGUN SECRETO PQ SE VA DE HOCICO AL PRIMER MOMENTO-decía un remus totalmente enojado, menos mal que la torre estaba sola, bueno casi ya que james se encontraba en el dormitorio de chicos y había escuchado los gritos de su amigo, bajo inmediatamente  
  
Que pasa acá-pregunto james  
  
Q EL ESTUPIDO DE SIRIUS SIEMPRE ARUINA TODAS LAS WEAS(ok estaba enojado)- decía a james también gritando ya que lo único que quería era gritar  
  
Yo no te he arruinado ninguna tontera que tu no fueses lo bastante valiente para decirle no es mi culpa-decía siris aun estaba en estado de shock  
  
PERO NO ERA DE TU INCUNBENCIA DECIRSELO , SE SUPONE Q SOMOS AMIGOS Y QUE PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI, PERO APENAS LO SABES SE Lo DICES-decía remus gritando aun mas fuerte  
  
Remus deja de gritar por favor y ahora explíquenme que diablos pasa acá-  
  
Nada, no pasa nada, de todas maneras igual lo defenderías- salía de la sala remus sin mas, le dolía gritarle a sus amigos pero tenia que gritarle a alguien, luego se disculparía, que le carcomiera la conciencia por mientras  
  
El adoraba a sus amigos, eran su familia, remus y su padre nunca se habían llevado muy bien y el hecho e que el fuera un licántropo como era obvio lo había complicado, el sin querer siempre le echaba la culpa a remus de sus fracasos, decía que era un secreto y cosas incoherente que ni le venían al caso, el decía que era una manera ce descargar la culpa en el, su madre por otro lado , no lo defendía , solo se callaba y miraba como el padre de remus reprendía a su hijo sin caso alguno, por eso el siempre era tan tímido, se supone que uno desarrolla la personalidad en la casa pero lo habían cohibido tanto que su personalidad se limitaba a pedir perdón siempre, por otro lado sus hermanos lo querían pero le tenían un poco de miedo, margaret la mayor(19)lo adoraba era su hermano preferido y encontraba alucinante el hecho de que fuera un hombre lobo, ella siempre lo quería estudiar , ver como reaccionaba a diferentes estímulos y cualquier estupidez tenia hasta el titulo de su libro"guía para comprender los hombres lobos" el no lo encontraba llamativo pero ella decía que se iba a vender como pan caliente, luego de margaret estaba josh(18) un jugador de quidditch excepcional, había salido de hogwarts el año pasado con calificaciones nulas pero con becas deportivas por doquier, era cazador y sabia lo que hacia, igual quería a remus siempre intentándo protegerlo, no confiaba mucho en los merodeadores decía que eran una junta dudosa, luego de josh estaba el y por ultimo estaba jack(14) su hermano chico, remus y el se llevaban súper bien ya que se llevaban por once meses , jack iba un curso después de el, iba en ravenclaw, cuando chico eran inseparables, luego de que fue mordido su padre le inculco vergüenza y miedo por su hermano, jack negaba su parentesco con remus a toda costa y cuando lo descubrían decía que eran primos lejanos, por eso el adoraba a sus amigos, margaret y josh siempre fueron un pilar importante pero ellos eran jóvenes, tenían otras preocupaciones no solo el, por eso ahí estaban sus amigos siempre, contando con ellos en cualquier momento, remus se quedo dormido luego de pensar en esto, en las afueras del castillo, sin pensar que su hermano jack lo miraba desde la torre de astronomía, viendo como todo lo que fue se esfumo así, sin que nadie, ni siquiera ellos se dieran cuenta.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
lily había pensado toda la mañana en su fénix, habían quedado para hoy luego del desayuno pero no había aparecido por ningún lugar, no era común en adalia faltar a una reunión, así que decidió ir a hablar con dumbledore  
  
cucurucho de cucaracha(O_o no tengo que inventar, creo haberlo leído en un libro de HP), la gárgola se hizo a un lado dejando ver la escalera que lleva a la oficina del director de hogwarts, su tutor, aun recordaba como había llegado en su ayuda en el verano de tercer año(pasando a cuarto)  
  
flash back  
  
mamá, mamá no sabes en donde se encuentran mis - *se escucha el romper de un baso *  
  
hola , lily , faltaba la invitada especial a esta función-ahí adelante de ella tenia al hombre que todos temían, al peor mago del mundo, a una persona asquerosa- como ves tienes a tu familia en mis manos, solo déjame matarte y ellos se salvan es así de fácil-decía voldemort mirándola con su fría mirada  
  
lily no-gritaba su madre, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-lily no importamos, tu no puedes morir, tu vida es demasiado importante  
  
mama no-decía lily estaba incrédula, cualquier paso en falso y sus seres queridos morían Lily, estaba casi histérica, no podía, no sabia que hacer  
  
lily-le decía su padre-créeme cuando seas mas grande lo entenderás -ellos sabían de que hablaban, ellos se fueron con el secreto a la tumba , solo podía morir si se entregaba voluntariamente o daba su vida por otra persona por supuesto eso ella no lo sabia-lily y que harás ver morir a tus padres o morir por ellos  
  
lily no sabia , se puso a gritar tan fuerte como le era posible, gritos desgarradores, mientras voldemort al ver la actitud de la niña le tiro un crucio y mientras se retorcía le tiraba el avada kedavra a su padre dejando en la conciencia de la pequeña una culpa y un dolor insoportable, jane evans su madre estaba llorando y rogandole a voldemort que dejara a su niña  
  
mala actitud, por tu culpa uno de ellos falleció entrégate o ella también morirá-decía voldemort disfrutaba tanto el ver sufrir a lily ,  
  
mama, mama no por favor-decía lily ella amaba a su madre , y no podía dejarla morir  
  
te amo lily, tu no puedes morir, ve cierra los ojos y todo acabara... tenia que contarte que en el cielo no se esta tan mal , mañana ni te acordaras tan solo fue un sueño te repetirás y en forma de respuesta pasara una estrella fugaz...-fueron las ultimas palabras de jane evans  
  
recuerda lily, todo esto por tu culpa -y sin mas voldemort salió de la casa de la pequeña dejándola huérfana antes de tiempo y realmente sola  
  
fin flash back  
  
lily, lily estas bien-le decía dumbledore a lily ella había llegado y entrado inconscientemente a la oficina el director-lily  
  
mamá-decía lily mientras una gota golpeaba el piso-  
  
lily soy yo dumbledore te encuentras bien -lily alzo la mirada al viejo que tenia en frente siempre preocupado por ella, siempre -la hecho de menos dumbledore, mucho de menos-decia lily pero ya no salían lagrimas de sus ojos, ya se le habían acabado todas-bueno no era de esto de lo que quería hablar de todas maneras, discúlpeme profesor por mi comportamientos creo que me sumí demasiado en mis pensamientos , bueno , mi fénix adalia me informo que voldemort ya tiene conocimientos del heredero , se cree que esta en hogwarts , dumbledore tengo que encontrarlo y matarlo  
  
- lily, realmente encuentras necesario el hecho de matarlo-hablo dumbledore el y lily tenían una relación de suma confianza y mutuo respeto  
  
si profesor, es realmente necesario-  
  
si esta en hogwarts es por que es indefenso-decía umbleore y lily callo en la cuenta de que su director le estaba ocultando algo  
  
profesor, que se trae, usted sabe quien es cierto, TODO ESTE MALDITO TIEMPO HE BUSCADO A UN HEREDERO LE HE PEDIDO AYUDA A USTED mientras usted solamente se burlaba-decía lily bajando la voz no se había dado cuenta de que gritaba  
  
lily, por favor por supuesto que nunca me he burlado de ti, lo supe hace poco y no puedo dejar que lo mates, el al igual que tu es una pieza importante en este juego-  
  
JUEGO, juego profesor, esto es eso, hay decenas de personas muriendo diariamente por un juego , no sabe de que habla profesor, no lo sabe-con esto dio media vuelta y se fue sin mas de la dirección, se sentía mal, decepcionada.  
  
Y casi en susurro dijo- No confíes en los demás, solo en ti mismo  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Dos meses después , todo estaba en condiciones raras james tenia citas cada tres días con chicas diferentes, ya ni siquiera hablaba a lily , aunque ya solo era un recuero vago , sus estudios se imponían a todo y sus citas para que decirlo, sirius llevaba ya un mes que no salía con nadie , ninguno e sus amigos entendía que pasaba solo se le veía hablando mucho con Susan , pero ella estaba saliendo con un chico de griffindor , el la quería mucho ,de ella , solo se podría decir que la estaba pasando relativamente bien, remus y elisa casi no se hablaban , eran muy corteses unos con el otro, el había empezado a tener citas , no tantas como james pero ya se había hecho la idea de que una chica por semana no era tan malo , el y sirius se trataban muy formalmente y aun sirius no le perdonaba por completo el hecho de que le hubiera gritado aunque de apoco iban haciéndose amigos nuevamente , peter, había tenido varios accidente de distintas manera y de los dos meses paso casi uno entero en enfermería , caroline tenia un novio llamado euan, al igual que ella era de intercambio se iba este año , pero se querían mucho el era de ravenclaw y andaban juntos para todos lados, elisa se había alejado de todos, pasaba mucho tiempo sola en la biblioteca y mandándose lechuzas con quien sabe quien, lily ella estaba simplemente sola, no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con su director no por que ella no quisiera al contrario dumbleore se escabullía cada vez que ella quería hablar con el, lily se estaba interesando por un chico, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de como fue , de un día a otro tenia en su mente a jame potter -maldito-susurro mientras lo veia caminar de la mano con su nueva victima, Alicia mckartu  
  
No he podido esta vez  
vuelvo a no ser vuelvo a caer  
que importa nada si yo  
no se reír no se sentir  
quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón  
quiero darte un beso sin pensar  
quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós  
yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar  
  
se que me he vuelto a perder  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pase  
y no se ni como explicar  
que solo puedo llorar que necesito la paz  
que se esconde en tus ojos  
que se anuncia en tu boca que te da la razón ven cuéntame aquélla historia de princesas y amores que un día te conté yo  
  
hoy he dejado de hablar  
quiero callar disimular  
solo me queda esperar verte pasar  
reinventar quiero sentir algo y no por donde empezar  
yo quiero que mi mundo deje girar  
quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para hablar  
yo quiero asustarme si no estas...  
  
lastima que no me note, terminaba lily, le encantaba esa canción se sentía identificada  
  
buenop este chap me quedo bastante largo para mi gusto y para q decirles , lily pobrecilla se flecho con james y justo ahora que el la decidio olvidar dejen reviws y muchas gracias a lamister y aleblackmoon por sus reviews les deseo de manera atrasada una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo  
  
proximo capitulo jajaj lo esto copiano e un ff en done ponen trocitos :P yo voy a poner frases  
  
-querida hija hasta que nos encontramos-decia volemotr con la voz mas maliciosa que tenia  
  
-NOS TRAICIONASTE, TE CREIA MI AMIGA, DEFINITAVEMNTE ME DAS ASCO  
  
-adaliaa- decia lily con lasgrimas en los ojos vieno lo que su fénix traia consigo-e onde lo sacase-...-es de mamá-  
  
bueno ya mejor me voy o sino capaz q les escriba todo el chap(poco cuatica jejej) bueno byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	6. 6todo acaba, cuando menos lo esperamos

p.d: je je je los adelantos que di en el pasado chap , no tienen nada que ver con este , sino con el siguiente, fue un pequeño error de calculos , pero este se viene muy bien así que léanlo, gracias byeeeeeeee  
  
6- Todo acaba, cuando menos lo esperamos  
  
**en el desayuno**  
  
todos estaban conversando y comiendo felizmente, Susan estaba muy animada ya que hoy había visita a hogmeade eso era igual a pasar toso el día comprando, lily no se quejaba siempre que iba de compras con Susan la pasaba genial y terminaba comprando cosas que nunca usaría en su sano juicio, a caroline también le entusiasmaba la idea pero ya había quedado con euan de verse en un café donde todo era bonito, a ninguna de sus amigas le había interesado, ryan el novio de Susan también había querido estar con ella pero Susan le había dicho que había quedado con su amiga y que era imposible cambiarlo, nadie entendía por que estaba con el si ni siquiera lo pescaba, y Elisa, , bueno digamos que Elisa estaba pasando por una etapa de su vida bastante mala , no le quería contar a nadie , pero su vida se estaba cayendo a pedacitos y nadie ni siquiera ella hacia algo, se había escusado de que le faltaban muchos trabajos y que no iba a ir , remus le preocupaba pero debido a los acontecimientos anteriores no se le acercaba ni en broma, pareciese que solo lily y remus se daban cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su amiga, los demás solo decían que era algo normal y que tarde o temprano se le iba a pasar , o como atestiguo james"anda en sus días déjenla, mi mama se ponía igual"  
  
y que piensan hacer ustedes dos solas en hogmeade- decía remus conversando con sus amigas, lily que estaba mas preocupada de ver como james se comia o como el decía besaba a su novia no contesto, Susan al ver que lily no hablaba dijo  
  
una tarde haciendo lo que más me gusta-decía feliz  
  
Estar conmigo?-preguntaba sirius sonriente  
  
heeeee, no pasar tiempo con mi amiga, comprando, no es cierto lily, lily, LILY-decía Susan  
  
ha-preguntaba lily con cara de desconcierto-que decías  
  
nada-decía Susan mirando a remus y entornando los ojos- y ustedes que harán james- decía Susan para ayudar a la pobre niña que le estaban succionando la garganta  
  
no se que aremos sirius-decía james diciéndole adiós a alicia, alicia le había durado harto a james , ósea ya llevaban una semana y aun no rompían era alucinante  
  
no se tu pero yo voy de compras con las chicas-decía sirius que al igual que Susan encontraba apasionante el arte de comprar( ¬_¬ arte, adonde)  
  
entonces remus, vamos a zonko a comprar bromas-le decía james a remus(que gente tan consumista) ya que sabia perfectamente de la pasión de sirius por las compras  
  
ok-  
  
muy buenos días mis queridos alumnos-todos se callaron, siempre lo hacían cuando hablaba dumbledore-quería darles un aviso, como estamos a una semana de navidad se me ocurrió que podría haber un baile con parejas- empezaron todos los murmullos- así que espero que esta salida a hogmeade la ocupen para comprar todos las cosas que ustedes encuentran necesarias  
  
Susan estaba inmensamente feliz, lily le daba lo mismo, y hasta la molestaba un poco, ósea el profesor haciendo fiestas mientras el mundo mágico estaba en peligro de colapsar, sirius ya estaba casi de rodillas rogándole a Susan que fueran pareja, ella le decía que no, tenia que ir con su novio, james se lanzaba miradas significativas con su novia, remus miraba como con pena a elisa y elisa igual a el , caroline apenas habían decido baile en parejas había salido casi corriendo a la mesa de ravenclaw  
  
La hora de irse a hogmeade había llegado y Susan no podía estar mas feliz, apenas llegaron se fueron a una tienda de vestidos de gala , mientras sirius escogía una túnica de gala con que se veía realmente guapo, ellas salían de la tienda con unos vestidos precioso, el de lily era negro , medio tornasol rosado y el de Susan era de azul noche con pequeñas mostacillas formando floresen la parte baja de el, habían comprado todos los accesorios que necesitaban, luego habían ido a una tienda , que lily la califico de rara, pero que Susan y sirius la encontraban lo mas futurista posible, casi ahorcaron a lily para que se comprara unas blusas que eran demasiado ajustadas para su gusto y unos pescadores que los encontraba raros, Susan y sirius salieron cargados de bolsas de ahí, luego se fueron a honeydukes (así se escribe) y compraron hartos dulces y cuando a sirius ya casi no podía caminar con todas las bolsas(las de el que de por si se igualaban a las compras de Susan y lily juntas, las de Susan y las lily) se fueron a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, lily y Susan estaban felices por sus compras, y ahí se encontraron con james y con remus , peter estaba en la barra hablando con la señora rosmerta  
  
Y como les fue con las compras-preguntaba james , mirando a su pobre amigo que lo habían utilizado como burro de carga  
  
Bastante bien- respondió Susan  
  
Siguieron conversando animadamente hasta irse a hogwarts, james había pillado varias veces a lily mirándolo de reojo y cuando el la miraba con cara de desconcierto le sonreía, el se daba vuelta y veía a un slytherin devolviéndole la sonrisa a lily, eso molesto a james un `poco pero nada que le quitara el sueño  
  


* * *

  
ya al desayuno del otro día lily y Susan le contaban sus compras a sus amigas, elisa había comentado que de ultimo momento había ido a comprarse un vestido y había vuelto a hogwarts, remus casi le pego cuando ella contó que se había venido sola caminando por la carretera, sirius tenia una ojeras gigantes y andaba con lentes de sol en pleno invierno, se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo, james ya estaba dando el show matutino con su novia y lily estaba casi optando posición para empezar a verlos( que masoquista ) cuando un chico bastante guapo de slytherin, el mismo que respondía a las sonrisas sin querer de lily ayer, se le estaba acercando  
  
evans , podemos hablar-.le dijo con tono un poco frió pero se notaba los intentos de que sonara mas suave  
  
esta bien-decía lily y se paraba a conversar con fred un prefecto que cursaba séptimo año en la casa de las serpientes  
  
sabes, quería saber si querías asistir al baile conmigo-decía, ahora su tono de voz era más liviano  
  
claro fred-le decía lily regalándole una sonrisa y robándole una a el  
  
ok entonces nos vemos el próximo viernes, decía el muy feliz y despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de lily, lily no esperaba el beso pero no le molesto, volvió a su desayuno  
  
y que quería ese-le decía sirius con el seño fruncido a lily  
  
ese tiene nombre y se llama fred, es un prefecto y lo que quería no te interesa-decía lily mirando a sus amigas y sonriéndoles, ellas se veían felices ya que todas tenían pareja, ayer mientras elisa estaba en la escuela Matías un cazador de hufflepuff le había pedido que fuese con el al baile y Susan y caroline iban con sus respectivos novios  
  
bueno, bueno, con tal de que no vayas a la fiesta con un estúpido slytherin esta todo bien-cuando sirius dijo esto james casi se atraganta con el cereal  
  
la tarde la pasaron tranquilamente en la sala común, tranquilamente hasta que llegaron un grupo de estúpidas y estúpidos a molestar a lily, ella estaba sola con sus amigas  
  
-así que eso es lo mejor que puedes conseguir evans , un sucio slytherin- decía una de sexto año que lily juraba nunca antes verla visto  
  
que asco, sabes te respetábamos –decía otro tonto que había intentado varias veces que lily saliese con el  
  
bueno, saben quienes dan asco , ustedes juzgando a las personas solo por el lugar en que residen y saben que ,mala suerte tienen por que yo soy prefecta, y lamentablemente ustedes dos están castigados, alguno mas quiere dar su punto de vista, sobre mi pareja de baile- decía lily mirando a los grupitos que habían detrás de los dos que la habían molestado-me lo imaginaba ahora a acostarse-  
  
pero si son recién las nueve y media-decía una pequeña de primer año  
  
quieren perder puntos para su casa 1-nadie se paraba, no se atrevería-2- dos o tres chicos que conocían de lo que era capaz lily se estaban parando y subiendo –3 10 puntos menos para griffindor- se empezaron a parar de a grupitos los que se dieron cuenta que lily no estaba jugando ya que en el reloj que había en la pared se veían descontado 10 puntos-30 puntos menos para griffindor-la gran mayoría estaba yendo hacia sus dormitorios los mas grandes de sexto y séptimo se quedaron desafiando a lily , a ver cuanto era capaz de sacar-cie- todos los que quedaban se pararon antes de que lily terminara de decir cien puntos menos, no se fueron callados si no gritando cosas como que estaba loca y que era una traidora, luego se voltio a ver a sus amigas y les dijo-no les dije que se fueran a acostar-decía lily en voz de broma mientras todas se ponían a reír  
  
-fred es bastante guapo y además no se ve tan malo creo-decía elisa intentando hacer tema de conversación, al final ellas cuatro se fueron acostar a las 12:00 es que habían llegado los merodeadores y se habían quedado conversando con ellos, al otro día tenían clases  
  


* * *

  
todas las chicas estaban en la pieza conversando sobre lo chistoso de las caras que habían puesto los chicos cuando lily descontaba puntos de griffindor , ellas sabían bien que lily no era capaz de eso si no que mientras ella amenazaba a los niños Susan había tirado una hechizo de ilusión para que así se fueran viendo que se descontaban puntos para su casa , antes de irse a dormir Susan se puso a hablar de cosas bastante raras en opinión de las chicas...  
  
flash back  
  
jajajajaja, si la cara de esa chica, de verdad me dio risa-decía una caroline , muerta de la risa , mientras sus amigas se empezaban a contagiar  
  
chicas , quiero que me escuchen algo y que no hagan preguntas después de lo que les diga, simplemente creo que es necesario decir esto en este momento y solo escúchenme-decía Susan de un momento a otro se había vuelto bastante rara  
  
- nosotras , como amigas nunca hemos sido muy expresivas con nuestro sentimientos y no encuentro que sea necesario ya que a través de hechos demostramos cuantos nos queremos y apreciamos y admiramos-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando fijamente a lily- es mas yo siempre soy la que cuando ustedes empiezan con cursilerías las paro o me pongo a gritar, pero eso no quita el hecho de que las quiera como mis hermanas, aunque no seamos de la misma sangre, para mi son eso, en este ultimo tiempo, he estado mas reservada de lo común y quizás ni siquiera se dieron cuenta ya que se actuar, pero me estoy desviando-decía Susan todas sus amigas la miraban bastante seria , y Susan tenia los ojos llorosos-hoy día me desperté con el corazón comprimido y con miedo a que algo sucediera, y que ustedes nunca oyeran de mi boca todo lo que les tenia por decir- se que entre estos años nos hemos ido distanciando un poco por diferentes razones y que cada una , tenemos nuestro secretos que no somos ni siquiera capaces de confesarnos, quizás para no hacernos años y para no sentir pena por nosotras mismas, yo misma he guardado tantos secretos y algunos las horrorizarían y se que lo mas probable es que nuestra amistad se extinguiría ,solamente le quería decir eso y a cada una algo si me lo permiten-todas las chicas tenían lagrimas corriéndoles por las caras y Susan igual  
  
- caroline , eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida y juro por dios que no creo merecer tu amistad, eres una persona que se hace de querer muy fácilmente y que se entrega a sus amigos de verdad a tal punto de dejar su vida por nosotras, espero que algún día puedas perdonar lo inconfesable , si no lo haces lo entiendo-todo esto lo dijo mirando a caroline y caroline estaba llorando , que era eso tan importante que ni siquiera le podría perdonar a su amiga, entre sus lagrimas le esbozo una sonrisa y le saco la lengua , siempre con humor  
  
-elisa, se que después de mi quizás eres la persona con mas secretos, me gustaría que confiaras solo alguno con nostras pero no puedo pedirte nada ya que ni yo soy capaz de hacerlo y no es por desconfianza si no por miedo, eres una gran persona y se que las capas que tienes para cuidarte se irán con el tiempo, te quiero mucho eli, cuídate-le decía Susan , como si fuera una despedida, Susan miraba a su amiga de ya cinco años atrás, de verdad la quería  
  
-jajaj lily, mi mejor amiga, la primera amiga real que tuve, siempre perdonando todo y confiando en los demás, se, estoy mas que segura que tienes muchos secretos, que no se los confiaras a nadie aunque tu vida dependa de eso y sabes que no importa , lo que sea quiero que sepas que lo respeto y que siempre , siempre lily voy a estar aquí para escucharte, apoyarte y consolarte , de verdad te quiero amiga-Susan y lily siempre compartieron un lazo especial desde el primer momento, desde que Susan le hablo a lily en la estación 9 ¾ , ellas eran las mejores amigas y casi nunca se les veía separadas, de versad eran como hermanas, aunque lily nunca le hubiera contado a Susan que su padres habían muerto y que los veranos, los pasaba sola en su casa buscando información sobre el heredero, sin saber que su mejor amiga sabia quien era y que no se lo podía contar por una promesa hecha a su director  
  
luego de estas todas se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidas, habían compartido bastantes cosas durante la noche , eran amigas y Susan esperaba que la verdad no las separase  
  
fin blash back  
  
que le pasara a mi amiga, se pregunta lily ,Susan no era de reaccionar así, su actitud siempre fue , media bruta y bastante loca , pero siempre en buena, ella no era mala, la tenían preocupadas sus amigas,  
  
Susan, actuaba raro , no se quería separar de ella ni un momento y siempre diciendo cosas raras como"por eso son mis amigas" o " amigas por siempre" no estaba mal que lo dijera una vez a las mil quinientas pero ya dos o tres veces al día por cualquier estupidez, hasta por que elisa le prestaba tinta, era raro  
  
Elisa, durante el día se juntaba bastante poco con sus amigas y cuando conversaban en las noches , tenia cara de haber llorado bastante, lily ya sabia con seguridad que algo malo le pasaba a su amiga y que lo estaba sobre llevando ella sola,  
  
Caroline, ella estaba bastante bien , pero tenia un presentimiento sobre el futuro de su amiga que le afectaba un poco , ya dos noches que soñaba que caroline iba a quedar...embarazada de euan y no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, no sabia si era el hecho de que pasasen tanto tiempo juntos , que diablos me pasa- se reclamaba lily mentalmente , y en todo caso si sus sueños fueran ciertos ella tenia que apoyar a su amiga de cualquier manera, aunque si ya la habían desheredado por haberse quedado en Londres con sus amigas , no sabia que le hiciesen si sabían que estaba embarazada, aunque son suposiciones tontas, estúpidas-se decía lily  
  
Lily tenia un verdadero nudo ciego en su mente, tenia que hallar al maldito heredero , de alguna manera u otra el tenia que morir, voldemort no lo podía utilizar y esconderlo no era precisamente lo mejor, voldemort no era estúpido y siempre encontraba su objetivo , siempre, además de que llevaba tiempo pensando en su madre y algo le oprimía el corazón cada vez, ella sabia que era normal , pero este ultimo tiempo se estaba manifestando mucho en sus pensamientos, se tenia que sacar al estúpido de potter de su cabeza –lo odio, lo odio- aunque ella bien sabia que eso no era cierto, ella no lo odiaba al contrario lo quería pero se tenia que olvidar de el , y ahora se iba a tener que escuchar todos los sermones por partes de sus amigos por el hecho de ir con un slytherin, sus notas estaban bajando considerablemente, la atacaba la celulitis en sus piernas, su delineador se había acabado y sus sombras estaban a punto de fallecer también y su brillo labial se le había perdido, sus ojeras crecían realmente y * bostezo *  
  
-estoy pensando estupideces a las cuatro y media de la mañana, y con esto cerro los ojos y empezó a soñar... caroline iba caminando mas que corriendo a la sala común iba con los ojos hinchados...NO PUEDE SER LILY, ME QUIERO MORIR , NO PUEDO , NO PUEDO...  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ya había amanecido, lily tenia la pierna adormecida ya que elisa había dormido toda la noche apoyada en la pierna de su amiga, no era la única, caroline y Susan se estaban riendo por que cada una tenia el pijama babeado por la otra aunque después se empezaron a gritar tonteras de lo asquerosa que eran, lily se paro y no podía doblar la pierna , y se metió al baño aunque se arrastro prácticamente pero se los gano a sus amigas , hoy era lunes y realmente le daba mucha lata ir clases pero tenia que subir sus notas, este año daban sus timos y era preocupante ver como sus notas estaban bajando, ella quería ser una aurora profesional y para eso tenia que salir considerablemente bien de sus timos  
  
mientras lily se duchaba tranquilamente afuera había una guerra de almohadas para ver quien se ganaba el baño después de lily hasta ahora iba ganando elisa, segundo Susan y en el suelo medio noqueada se encontraba caroline pidiendo clemencia mientras sus dos amigas les hacían cosquillas  
  
media hora mas tarde salió lily recibiendo tres cojines bastante fuertes por parte de sus amigas , todas se comenzaron a reír mientras Elisa entraba corriendo al baño, lily se estaba vistiendo con un suéter bastante ancho y cómodo cuando sus dos amigas comenzaron a decirle que no , que ya tenían quince y que ocupara cosas un poquito mas ajustadas , lily que le encantaba la ropa holgada y cómoda , se sintió un poco tonta y se coloco uno de los suéteres que se había comprado con Susan, era una de color verde igual al de sus ojos y mientras escogía un pantalón Susan prendió un cigarro y se puso a fumar en la pieza tranquilamente mientras el cigarro iba dando la vuelta y acababa de terminar ,lily quien ya estaba casi lista, con un hechizo se había alisado el pelo ya que no tenia ninguna ganas de peinarlo mucho así que lo aliso y le quedo bastante largo liso, elisa le presto delineador y brillo y cuando ya todas estaban listas salieron de la pieza se veían realmente lindas, nadie podía negar que el verano les había sentado bien y mas ahora ,  
  
elisa iba con su hermoso pelo negro suelto y liso , sus ojos se los había delineado y se acentuaba mas el toque gótico , habían decidido verse lindas hoy día, iba con una blusa blanca escotada y enzima un suéter de lana calado de color negro y pantalones negros ajustados arriba y sueltos debajo, arriba llevaba la túnica del colegio se la iba a poner luego, al igual que sus amigas  
  
caroline iba con sus rulos un poco desordenados dándole un toque informal que le encantaba, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban junto a unas sombras blancas y rosa claro, llevaba brillo y iba vestida con una blusa de cuello tortuga y encima una chaqueta liviana del color de sus ojos , iba con una falda debajo de las rodillas de jeans  
  
Susan como llevaba el pelo bastante corto se había tirado abierto las puntas para atrás y sus ojos violetas iban delineados ligeramente de negro, se había puesto un poco de rubor ya que al ser blanca no se le notaban mucho los pómulos y al igual que las demás llevaba brillo en la boca, iba con un suéter cuello alto y encima un abrigo delgado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones de cotele cafés y por ultimo  
  
lily que iba con el pelo suelto y con los ojos delineados, rubor y brillo, llevaba un suéter del color de sus ojos y unos pantalones ajustados negros que terminaban bastantes sueltos debajo, y un cinturón un poco grueso,  
  
los chicos que habían en la sala común entre ellos los merodeadores se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando las vieron entrar, la gran mayoría de los que estaban abajo eran chicos, incluso el tonto que había encarado a lily en la noche, todos estaban bajo el efecto de lily y sus amigas,  
  
-con razón fred la invito al baile-decía peter en tono soñador viendo a lily, james que no lo sabia se quedo mirando a peter raro  
  
que acabas de decir colagusano-decía james con una mirada antipática  
  
acaso no lo sabias, todo griffinor lo sabe, nuestra querida prefecta va al baile de navidad con nuestro despreciado prefecto de slytherin, fred robertson-ha james que le había caído como un balde de agua fría el hecho de que lily iba a salir con fred  
  
LILY- le grito james un minuto antes de que lily y sus amigas salieran por la puerta  
  
Que te pasa por que gritas- le decía lily, mirándolo de reojo  
  
No que te pasa a ti, como es eso de que vas con fred robertson al baile de navidad-le decía bastante enojado, ni que le tuviera que interesar, no entendía por que pero sentía bastante rabia  
  
Y que si voy con el, a ti no te tienen por que importar con quien voy sabias?- le decía lily bastante colorada, por la rabia, quien diablos se creía james potter , por que le tenia que dar datos de su vida privada  
  
No me interesa solo que estas traicionando a tu casa, debería darte vergüenza , andar por ahí moviéndole el culo a los slytherin- a este punto tenia a Susan gritándole tonteras, remus le había pegado un puñete, lily era su amiga y su compañera prefecta , muy amigo suyo podría ser james , pero que nadie le falte el respeto a una mujer delante suyo, nadie,  
  
Remus-le dijo sirius al ver a james en el suelo y con la nariz sangrando ya que el puñete que le había dado remus a james no había sido despacio  
  
Que, el no debería faltarle el respeto a las mujeres, menos a una compañera, que mas da si va con un slytherin, con un ravenclaw o con un hufflepuff, ella sabe con quien va y no es el maldito problema de ninguno de acá –dijo remus muy enojado mirando a casi todos los griffindor de la sala  
  
Mira james potter- ahora la que hablaba era lily, mirando muy feo a james- no me vuelvas a tratar mal, nunca o si no me vas a conocer y realmente no creo que ninguno de los que esta acá me quiera ver enojada-y sin mas lily se fue con sus amigas y con una pena dentro, como podía estar enamorada de tal tarado, era un estúpido, y con estos pensamientos bajo a tomar su desayuno, definitivamente su día no había comenzado perfectamente bien , al contrario, se le había corrido el delineador y james la había llamado puta , si solamente lo hubiera hecho de una manera mas educada , pero ese estúpido no media sus comentarios, acaso no entendía que a ella le importaba todo lo que el decía  
  
Susan que había visto a lily , la mitad del camino quejándose y con gotas corriéndole por las mejillas decidió hablarle-lily para ya-le dijo, elisa y caroline siguieron caminando, sabían que Susan le quería hablar solo a lily  
  
Hey, no te puede achacar lo que dijo ese –emitió una especie de rugido-es un estúpido, capaz que este hasta celoso, yo aun creo que le gustas  
  
Si le gustara no me trataría de esa manera, me dijo que le movía el culo a los slytherin, si yo nunca antes había salido con uno de ellos, no entiendo por que les cuesta tanto no meterse en la vida de los demás-decía lily con mucha rabia  
  
Ya ves como te defendió remus-le decía Susan mirándole como con broma  
  
Remus es un buen amigo, nadie sabe ,capaz que el también vaya con una slytherin y lo hacia para no sentirse tan culpable, nunca antes lo había visto actuar de manera tan agresiva-decía lily  
  
Ni tu ni nadie, ya ves que hasta sirius se sorprendió de como golpeo a james, y fue fuerte le saco sangre de las narices-le decía Susan a lily como pensándolo bastante bien y con una leve sonrisa en los labios  
  
Si , al final nuestro amiguito tenia fuerza he , haaaaaaaaaaa(por sia es un grito de exasperación) ya estoy cansada de la maldita gente metiche de este castillo, tengo pensado en renunciar al cargo de prefecta-le dijo lily a Susan ya no alcanzaban a desayunar y se iban a la sala de encantamientos  
  
Que tu que, jajajajaj, lily ni se te ocurra, es muy entretenido tenerte de prefecta, gracias a ti podemos quedarnos hasta la hora que queremos, hacer fiestas en la sala, mandar hasta los mas grandes a acostar, de verdad pienso que es una estupidez-le decía Susan a su amiga  
  
Quizás es entretenido, pero ya cansa , solo por que tengo un poco de poder sobre ellos se creen que pueden venir y faltarme el respeto como se les da la gana, por que hago una cosa o otra, antes me apasionaban las notas , el rendimiento , pero ya me esta dando prácticamente lo mismo, no quiero seguir en este cargo si no lo siento realmente-le decía lily a susan , ya habían llegado por fin a la sala de encantamientos, pareciese que eran las únicas , cuando se dieron cuenta que en el salón ya había gente y esos eran nada mas ni nada menos que los merodeadores , se quedaron a escuchar  
  
No me deberías haber pegado tan fuerte remus, ósea que te importaba si le decía eso a lily , acaso te gusta?- se escuchaba de lejos la voz de james , reclamándole a su amigo el golpe  
  
No tienen nada que ver con eso james, a mi no me gusta lily ok, lo que paso es que no me gusta que los hombres le falten el respeto a las mujeres, menos de esa manera tan ordinaria, osea por lo menos le hubieras dicho que dudabas de su reputación pero no llegar al punto de decirle que le movia el culo a todos los slytherin- las chicas ya no querían escuchar mas a si que entraron, y agradecían que justo cuando james se estaba acercando, entrara el profesor , el transcurso de la clase fue tranquilo y james le debía unas disculpas a alguien  
  


* * *

  
al fin llego el día del baile, todos estaban realmente emocionados, ya que no se hacían casi bailes en hogwarts, y era prácticamente un milagro ver a estudiantes tipo 8.00a.m un día sábado, los merodeadores que venían recién llegando a su sala común se quedaron, prácticamente con la boca abierta al ver cuantas chicas habían en griffindor y arreglándose, sirius se estaba moviendo para coquetear pero remus lo pesco de la manga  
  
-se supone, que no deberíamos llegar a estas horas a la sala común-decía remus desde el retrato aun no entraban  
  
-bueno nadie nos había advertido de esto-decía peter mirando a todas las chicas  
  
-yo no conozco a esa morena, permiso-decía james adelantándose,  
  
-james potter ven para acá ahora mismo-decía remus imitando la voz de lily cuando se encontraba enojada con james  
  
-te sale bastante bien, pero no mejor que a la original-los chicos se quedaron helados y se estaban dando vuelta, sabían que la persona que se encontraba detrás de ellos era lily evans, y ciertamente era ella  
  
-que hacen a estas horas fuera de la sala común, que irresponsable remus-le estaba reprochando lily a remus  
  
-ya lily cállate si nosotras igual acabamos de llegar-decía Susana que venia en un estado deplorable, estaba... ebria  
  
-Susan, pero ósea por lo menos nosotros venimos sobrios-decía sirius yendo a ver a su amiga  
  
-bueno a Susan se les subieron las copas a la cabeza-explicaba euan el novio de caroline, quien venia detrás de ellas abrazado de caroline quien estaba muerta de la risa y al lado de tres amigos, un chico que todos reconocieron como el cazador de hufflepuff, Matías y dos chicos que los merodeadores no ubicaban, y tampoco creían que los iban poder ubicar ya que venían tan ebrios como Susan  
  
-y eso que eres prefecta-le empezaba a reprochar james a lily, lily lo miro con un gran odio en los ojos y le dijo- ya no , ayer fui a renunciar a mi cargo de prefecta, y hoy anuncian al nuevo prefecto-los cuatro merodeadores se quedaron boquiabiertos después de la declaración de lily, Susana se puso a aplaudir mientras Elisa quien era una de las mas sobrias la pesco de las manos  
  
bueno chicos nos vemos luego-le decía Elisa a los chicos especialmente a Matías, quien se acerco y la beso , remus se quedo con la boca abierta y Elisa le correspondió el beso, se separaron y Elisa pesco a su amiga quien primero estaba besando apasionadamente a uno y luego al otro y ninguno de los dos eran su novio  
  
Susan ven ya-le decía Elisa y las dos entraron sin mirar atrás  
  
Y ustedes por que no entran-le decía lily a los merodeadores que aun estaban con la boca abierta  
  
-O_o bueno esta lleno de chicas –decía remus  
  
-a ellas no les interesaría se los aseguro-decía lily  
  
-ya caroline y euan despéguense-le decía lily a sus amigos quienes un poco mas y ...  
  
-ok, chao amor nos vemos mas tarde- le decía euan a caroline y ella se sonreía tontamente y entraba a la sala  
  
-chao chicos-les decía lily antes de meterse y los chicos le sonrieron y se fueron  
  
los merodeadores aun no entendían que habían presenciando, solo remus fue el que hablo-hey, tu – le dijo a Matías  
  
-si que te pasa-le decía este sin ningún problema  
  
-tu y... Elisa son novios?-le preguntaba notablemente afectado  
  
-si-le decía Matías y se daba media vuelta y seguía a sus amigos  
  
-vez no era con todos simplemente conmigo-decía remus con bastante lastima en la voz y entraron a la sala común, después de recibir una oleada de silbidos se fueron a acostar estaban bastante cansados  
  
las horas pasaron y ya era hora de alistarse para el baile, todos estaban emocionados incluyendo a lily y sus amigas, durante toda la tarde se habían estado depilando, riéndose, pintándose la uñas y todo lo demás, ya era la hora de bajar a encontrarse con sus parejas, menos Susan que ahora iba con sirius ya que le habían llegado con el chisme a su novio de que lo engañaba y el termino con ella, y como no tenia pareja sirius se ofreció altiro, y ahí estaban todos los merodeadores a las escaleras de la pieza de las chicas, primero bajo caroline, se veía realmente bella, iba con un vestido largo ajustado al cuerpo era una especie de top, sin tirantes y en el medio un pequeño escote en "v" , el borde de la parte superior del vestido iba con pequeñas estrellas brillantes, el vestido era de un color azul índigo, muy elegante y llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño, con partidura al medio, sé veía realmente guapa, los merodeadores la quedaron mirando realmente atontados -caroline, te ves realmente linda-alcanzo a decir peter, caroline lo miro de reojo se sonrió y salió a buscar a euan quien de seguro la estaba esperando en la entrada del retrato, luego bajo Elisa, remus quien estaba dolido no lo pudo estar mas, Elisa iba con un hermoso vestido rojo con un pabilo grueso en un solo hombro y el otro sin pabilo, con pequeñas letras chinas bordadas en negro en la parte de abajo y con una pequeña cola de tul que solo se le notaba cuando se movía, iba con su pelo recogido y con unos mechones sobre la cara, con unos aretes rojos que le caían elegantemente y un pequeño collar, se veía realmente hermosa, remus se quedo con la boca muy abierta cuando la vio y le dio nostalgia, mientras sirius y james se la devoraban con la mirada ella se quedo y se acerco a remus  
  
-dile a tus amigos que no me miren así-le decía Elisa de manera asustadiza a remus , remus quien no se podía negar a nada miro a sus amigos con mirada amenazadora ella se quedo esperando a lily y a Susan  
  
ahi viene lily-eso los chicos ni siquiera lo tenían que escuchar, james se había percatado por que le habIA gustado lily, se veía muy ,muy linda, el rojo pelo lo tenia tomado en un elegante moño de donde salían pequeños mechones de pelo y adelante tenia la partidura al medio y un mechón que le tapaba un poco el ojo, sus ojos los llevaba pintando de colores verdes para acentuar su hermoso color y delineados de negro, la boca la llevaba roja, su vestido era straples(no me acuerdo como se escribía), y tenia guantes negros, caía hasta la pantorrilla y se recogía de un lado llegándole hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, la tela del vestido, era de un tornasol negro-rosa y a cada movimiento deslumbraba su color, todos los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, james no la podía dejar de mirar  
  
james cierra la boca te va a entrar una mosca-le dijo lily de manera no muy agradable  
  
te ves muy bien evans, pero no te viene el negro-le dijo james para molestarla aunque el bien sabia que cualquier color le venia  
  
eso no es verdad lily, te ves realmente linda-le dijo remus sin pestañear, lily se sonrojo un poco y se lo agradeció, Elisa miraba de reojo a remus y a lily al igual que james  
  
y Susan por que se demora...-no alcanzo a terminar sirius ya que ahí venia bajando Susan venia con el cabello rubio suelto y liso, tenia un corte muy bonito, sus ojos los había maquillado con el delineador dándole un toque de sombra negro, llevaba rubor y un color rosa en los labios , su vestido se amarraba al cuello era de color azul noche y abajo era ancho y llevaba mostacillas formando flores , en la espalda era muy escotado , sirius se veía realmente emocionado cuando la vio bajar tanto que siquiera fue capaz de decirle un piropo, ella solo sonrió para si y lo tomo de la mano  
  
ya vamonos, ustedes dos tienen que buscar a sus parejas-les dijo a lily y a Elisa estas se sonrieron y se fueron a buscar a los chicos, entremedio de toda la multitud que se encontraba en los pasillos buscando a sus parejas , las chicas encontraron a fred y a Matías y se fueron con ellos al baile al igual que james y remus encontraron a sus parejas  
  


* * *

  
el baile estaba muy entretenido, todos estaban bailando con sus parejas y las chicas que estaban solas bailaban entre ellas, la música era muy buena y hasta los profesores estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, lily y fred bailaban un lento que habían comenzado a tocar y james no les podía sacar la vista de encima, el se insistía que no le gustaba pero de verdad no lo sabia, solo con verla así de hermosa le había llegado al corazón, pero estaba convencido de que era algo superficial  
  
te pasa algo jamsi-le decía Alicia a su novio james dándole un beso-no has dejado de mirar a la sucia evans desde que llegamos  
  
no le digas sucia, y es que aun no entiendo como puede ir con ese slytherin- le decía a Alicia  
  
Bueno fred no es feo y además ella puede ir con quien quiera no?-le decía Alicia como dando por terminado el asunto mientras lo abrazaba para bailar y el abrazándola seguía vigilando a fred y a lily  
  
lily bailas muy bien-le decía fred a lily en el oído ya que estaban súper juntos bailando el lento  
  
gracias fred tu igual bailas bien-le decía ella y seguían bailando sin sentir la incansable mirada de james , solo fred se había dado cuenta y le molestaba  
  
vamos a dar una vuelta a los terrenos-le dijo y tomándola de la mano se la llevo  
  
para adonde van-decía james quien no había dejado de mirar a lily  
  
quien-decía Alicia-james concéntrate  
  
no ,no puedo, espérame voy al baño-le dijo a Alicia y salió por la puerta hacia donde lily y fred iban  
  
jajajajaja, si esa broma fue muy buena a mi me gusto bastante-se reía lily, mientras fred le hacia acordar de una broma que le habían hecho a los slytherin , este no se reía tanto pero igual la encontraba buena cada fallo cada entr y tu lily por que no tienes novio-le decía fred mirándola directamente a los ojos  
  
bueno por que, no sé, no tengo mucho arrastre entre los chicos y mi genio no es de los mejores-decía lily esquivando la mirada  
  
bueno, sabes yo te encuentro muy bonita y creo que tu me gustas-le dijo mientras se acercaba y la comenzaba a besar, lily quien no se lo esperaba no le molesto y le respondió el beso, fred quien viendo que lily no se resistía al beso se paro y le dijo-vamos acá puede aparecer algún profesor  
  
esta bien-le decía lily a fred, le gustaba como besaba el chico, pero no se imaginaba lo que fred estaba pensando, la llevo a unos arbustos que estaban bastante lejos de la vista de los que pasaban por ahí, solo james sabia en que lugar se encontraban y los miraba con el ceño fruncido, lo que sea que estaban haciendo no se lo esperaba de lily, ella ya había demostrado que no era ninguna santa, pero de ahí a irse a meter a un arbusto con un slytherin era como mucho  
  
jajaja, fred me haces cosquillas-le decía lily a fred quien estaba bastante emocionado por todo lo que estaba pasando, no creía que la griffinor fuera tan...inocente, pero ahí estaba con el besándose, aunque el no quería solo un beso...  
  
jajaj, si es bueno estar acá no?-le pregunto fred a lily mientras la seguía besando cada vez de una manera mas apasionada  
  
jajaja, si –decía ella a quien le daba cosquillas el hecho de que fred le besara el cuello  
  
fred, creo que debemos parar-le dijo lily quien viendo que la situación se estaba poniendo media comprometedora, ella no tenia ninguna intención de tener algo mas con fred  
  
no, sigamos, vamos bien-le decía él, que la estaba pasándosela de lo mejor  
  
no fred ya no quiero seguir-decía lily cambiando su tono de risa por su característica voz imponente  
  
bueno lily, tu llegaste hasta acá, ahora no te hechas para atrás-le dijo el slytherin, el no iba a dejar que su presa se le escapara tan fácilmente  
  
fred suéltame-le decía lily, ya se estaba asustando , nunca había estado en una situación parecida  
  
no lo creo-le decía fred mientras apretaba a lily mas contra su cuerpo  
  
me voy a poner a gritar-le decía lily a fred  
  
Hazlo, escogí el arbusto más lejano de las personas, créemelo nadie te escuchara- le decía fred mientras la seguía besando y apretándola sin que ella pudiera mover sus brazos y defenderse  
  
fred , por favor suéltame-decía lily con los ojos llorosos , estaba muy asustada  
  
no-le decía fred mientras empezaba a deslizar sus manos por las piernas de lily  
  
james quien había estado mirando toda la escena no se la podía creer, no creía que lily fuera tan fácil, esto le estaba oliendo mal, lily podía ser de todo pero no se caracterizaba por ser así, cuando se fue acercando mas para ver si todo estaba bien y si no la estaban obligando se dio cuenta de que lily estaba con los ojos llorosos mientras fred la seguía aprentando a su cuerpo, ahí cayo de que la estaban obligando  
  
suéltala-le dijo james empujándolo y notablemente molesto, estuvo a punto de irse y dejar que se cometiera ese crimen  
  
james-le dijo lily notablemente afectada y llorando, su lindo peinado estaba desecho entero y su vestido no pasaba por su mejor momento  
  
aquí nadie te llamo potter, estoy ocupado con mi pu...-hizo intento pero james le pego tan fuerte que este llego escupir sangre y quedo en el suelo, ni james ni lily se preocupo mucho por su estado, lily al verse por fin a salvo y bien fue corriendo donde james y lo abrazo  
  
gracias james, tenias razón, gracias-le decía lily llorando y abrazándolo se sentía tan protegida en los brazos de james  
  
james que estaba impactado por lo que le causaba el abrazo de lily se quedo petrificado y solo atino a abrazarla –no dejare que nadie se burle de ti lily, nadie-decía james, el no sabia que era lo que le causaba lily con su abrazo, solo estaba claro que nunca antes lo había sentido con nadie, y eso que había estado con hartas mujeres  
  
-ok entremos-le decía james aun abrazándola, sentía que si la soltaba ella se iba a romper estaba tan abrazada a el, que se sentía una parte mas el cuerpo de su joven compañera  
  
no, no mírame estoy horrorosa, por dios que se me paso por la cabeza al ir con un slytherin tu tenias razón james, discúlpame por ser tan cabeza dura -decía lily mas calmada y soltándose de james, el no la quería soltar pero se sentía muy cómodo viéndola mas calmada sin llorar  
  
estas tan hermosa como hoy cuando bajaste de la escalera-le decía james intentándola calmar  
  
¬_¬ tu dijiste que el vestido no me quedaba bien-le decía lily entre risas  
  
yo no dije eso , solo dije que el negro no era tu color, aunque lo dije para molestarte te veías realmente hermosa-le decía james  
  
me veía, vez ahora me veo mal muy mal, necesito un espejo, tienes uno-le decia lily a james como si anduviera siempre con un espejo  
  
no te vayas  
que sin tus caricias  
para que la vida  
para que cantar  
si bien sabes que solo un poco  
  
por que yo tendría que tener uno, ósea discúlpame –decía james poniéndose un poco de mal humor pero luego al ver la sonrisa de lily se le acabo todo su mal humor  
  
yo me vuelvo loco con lo que me das  
soy un ciego  
vivo de limosnas  
pero si me tocas  
soy feliz de mas  
  
ok mira ya, tu peinado seamos sinceros se arruino, suéltate el pelo, lo tienes hermoso esto y seguro que te veras igual de linda-le decía james a lily para ayudarla a entrar, lily haciendo todo lo que le decía james se arreglo y quedo bastante bien  
  
si quieres ahora  
para que no te vayas  
me convierto en nada para no  
estorbar  
  
al final de terminar de arreglarse james la quedo mirando –que te pasa, se me corrió algo-decia mirándose entera  
  
no les hagas caso si te dicen mala  
córtame las alas no quiero volar  
  
no es que de nuevo te vez realmente espectacular-le decía james mientras se acercaba y suavemente posaba sus labios en los de lily, lily al igual que había respondido su beso con fred le respondió el beso a james pero este beso no podía ser mas diferente, estaba lleno de ternura, de cariño, no de simple atracción, de a poco se fueron separando  
  
si quieres ahora  
niña amada mía  
soy lo que me pides  
pero junto a ti  
  
y eso que fue-le preguntaba lily a james mirándolo sorprendida  
  
pero si te marchas  
que esta noche negra  
me convierta en piedra  
para no sentir  
  
tenias algo en la boca-dijo de manera picara james-y mira ahí tienes mas – y acercandose la beso de nuevo, luego de eso la tomo de la mano y se fueron a la fiesta, lily estaba realmente feliz, y james sentía que había encontrado lo que había buscado hace tanto tiempo, amor...  
  


* * *

  
**************mientras tanto en la fiesta  
  
sirius has visto a james-le preguntaba Alicia a sirius quien estaba haciendo carrera con Susan de quien se tomaba mas rápido la cerveza de mantequilla  
  
heeeee... lo vi salir al patio-decía sirius sin prestarle mayor atención, la fiesta seguía tan entretenida como antes, todos bailando y otros como en el caso de sirius y Susan jugando con los tragos, cuando de repente entre toda esa diversión empieza un temblor , muy fuerte, las chicas se ponen a correr y a gritar  
  
Susan-le grita sirius a Susan quien estaba gritando y la abraza, de repente llega remus con su chica desmayada y Elisa que estaba muy asustada de la mano con Matías, remus solo los miro y giro la vista , en poco tiempo llego caroline abrazada de euan, quien se le notaba que prefería haber salido al patio con sus compañeros y no haberse quedado ahí con los merodeadores  
  
Sirisu donde esta james-preguntaba remus muy preocupado, james no gustaba de los temblores y no eran comunes  
  
CHICOS, SIRIUS , REMUS- se escucharon unos gritos miraron y vieron sorprendidos a lily y james tomados de las manos  
  
James, estábamos asustados adonde estabas-le preguntaba remus  
  
Eso luego lo hablamos...  
  
Sin ningun aviso los ventanales se rompen, todos estaban realmente asustados y los chicos se mantenían muy juntos y con las varitas afuera, cuando de repente se apagan las luces  
  
Susan-gritaba sirius quien había sentido que se la habían quitado de los brazos  
  
Que pasa sirius-preguntaba lily  
  
Susan, no esta acá conmigo-decía sirius muy asustado  
  
Pero si estaba contigo SUSAAAAAAAAAN- grito lily  
  
de la nada se prendieron todas las antorchas del comedor, estaban rodeados, de personas encapuchadas y se escuchaban gritos de en medio de la sala era Susan  
  
Susan-dijo lily y se intentaba soltar de james para ir a buscar a su amiga, sirius quien fue mas rápido fue corriendo hacia ella  
  
Sirius-gritaron remus y james quienes sabían bien quien estaba detrás de todo esto  
  
Ya no estas tan sola Susan-se escuchada esa helada voz que hizo que todos los presentes sintieran un escalofrió por su espalda  
  
Tom déjala-decía dumbledore quien se estaba acercando hacia Susan y sirius  
  
Ha, dumbleore te acercas y los mato a los dos, sabes bien que no me interesa que ella sea mi hija- lily se quedo helada, remus y james empezaron a reír de manera nerviosa, Elisa y caroline lloraban, sirius solo se reía cínicamente  
  
De que esta hablando Susan –le dijo sirius a Susan esperando una carcajada por parte de esta pero lo que recibió fue un simple  
  
Sirius aléjate-por parte de Susan, estaba muy sombría y miraba con rencor a voldemort-que deseas, matarme?, si es así hazlo rápido pero no le hagas nada a ellos-decía Susan acercándose, lily estaba muy sorprendida pero no iba a dejar que mataran a su mejor amiga  
  
Sirius quien se había quedado tirado ahí sin moverse estaba pasmado, lily no, se libro de la mano de james y se acerco hasta donde su amiga  
  
Si la quieres matar vas a tener que luchar conmigo-dijo muy segura de si misma aunque estaba muerta de miedo , si sus malditos poderes no habían salido con el tarado de fred no creía que iban a salir con voldemort  
  
Jajajajaja, no me hagas reír estúpida-le decía voldemort a lily  
  
Lily no-esta vez quien hablaba era dumbledore , no podía dejar que voldemort descubriera quien era ella  
  
voldemort mirando ceñudamente a dumbledor dijo–bueno, bueno , yo no vine a esto si no a darle una lección a mi hija-le dirigió la mirada a uno de sus mortifagos y luego miro a lily dando a entender que quería que la afirmara, este se dirigió por detrás sin llamar la atención y la agarro desprevenida  
  
No le hagas daño-decía Susan asustada mirando a lily forcejeando con el mortifago  
  
A ella no... a ti si-diciendo esto le mando un crucio  
  
Susan-dijo sirius en un susurro  
  
El comedor se lleno de gritos desgarradores , todos se quedaron inmóviles viendo esta escena menos lily quien luchaba con el mortifago, a ella no le importaba que susan fuera hija de voldemort o de dumbledor, era su amiga y la quería por eso, por quien era ella , no por el lugar de donde provenía  
  
Los gritos se calmaron y ahí estaba en el suelo agitada una niña de solo 15 años con su vestido de gala estropeado  
  
Bueno naggini-dijo en parsel, solo se escucharon unos seseos para los demás , y de atrás salió una serpiente gigante (algo parecido a una anaconda, como la de la película) y se deslizo hasta quedar junto a Susan quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo, se acerco y se empezó a enrollar alrededor de ella aprisionándola, lily seguía su lucha con ya tres mortifagos,  
  
Tenla ahí-volvió a sesear voldemort diciéndole a su serpiente  
  
Accio angelina-dijo voldemort , Susan se puso a llorar y lily se quedo quieta y empezo a negar con la cabeza, no la podría haber traído, ella conocía a angelina era la mama de Susan , una joven mujer muy simpática, por cielo se vio una sombra que se estrello contra un vidrio y lo rompió, era la madre de Susan, Susan estaba gritando, al igual que lily  
  
Hola angelina-la madre e Susan quien venia en un mal estado sangrando entera y se encontraba frente a su hija  
  
Suéltala tom, por favor-le suplicaba angelina, voldemort solo hizo una mueca y la soltó para luego lanzarla el pretrificus totalus y mandar a mortifago que la afirmaran inmóvil-ahí esta, angelina  
  
Bueno Susan, querida hija , te he venido a dar una lección que vas a recordar por el resto de tu vida-dirigiendo la varita hacia Susana dice crucio para luego cambiar de destinatario y se lo tira a angelina, todos los presentes estaban aterrorizados  
  
Nadie se burla de mi niña estúpida, no me importo matar a mi padre, que me va a importar matar a un ser que salió de mi, nada-dijo mientras paraba el crucio y angelina apenas podía respirar estaba muy mal  
  
Bueno sabes que la vamos a hacer corta, primero estabas dispuesta a traicionar a tus amigos por mi, y ya no, tienes algo que cambiar con eso, mortifaga-dijo esto mandándole un contra hechizo que hizo que quedara al descubierto su marca tenebrosa, Susan que por ningún motivo pensaba cambiar de opinión y traicionar a sus amigos le negó con la cabeza hacieno que la furia de volemort aumentara y sin mas levanto su varita diciendo las palabras que todos temían-avada kedavra-dándole final a una vida, creyéndose dios, dirigió la varita hacia...  
  
CONTINUARA Jajajaj, se que soy mala dejándola ahí pero es que ya me estaba quedando muy largo el chap *_* tengo que actualizar mi otro fic jejeje, bueno les quiero dar las gracias a las chicas que me mandaron reviews,, muchas gracias y espero que lo sigan leyendo, byeeeeeeeee 


End file.
